try to me
by Anggarwati28
Summary: Mencintai seseorang itu indah. Tapi kenapa seorang pecinta harus merasakan sakit?
1. Chapter 1

**TRY TO ME**

 **OOC**

 **don't read if you don't like**

 **newbie**

 **"prologue"**

Menjadi anak pertama sangatlah sulit untukku, apapun yang aku lakukan haruslah baik karena aku adalah contoh yang nantinya menjadi panutan untuk adik-adikku. Dan kali ini pun aku harus melakukannya, 'tidak boleh mengekang orang tua sekalipun'. Ayah menjodohkanku dengan anak teman kerjanya. Ayah bilang jika aku bersama orang itu aku akan bahagia.

 _"Dia lulusan terbaik Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Tokyo."_

 _"Dia dokter di Klinik yang dibangun neneknya."_

 _"Dia itu anak teman ayah."_

 _"Dia teman seangkatanmu ketika SMA"_

Semasa SMA? aku bertanya-tanya tentang itu karena aku tak begitu banyak memiliki teman, hanya segelintir yang mengenal aku. Apakah dia mengenalku?

Ayah memang menginginkan aku untuk segera menikah, sekalipun umurku masih 23 tahun dan baru saja lulus kuliah dua tahun yang lalu. Kalau boleh jujur tabungan dari gajiku yang aku kumpulkan belum tentu cukup untuk menjalani kehidupan kedepannya.

 _"Apakah kau menyukai seseorang? Ayah akan melamarnya untukmu agar kau tidak tersaingi gadis lain."_

Kalimat itu pernah dilontarkan ayah saat aku masih duduk di bangku kuliah. Umur ayah memang sudah waktunya menimang cucu karena saat menikah ayah sudah berkepala empat. Jadi, melihat banyak temannya yang sudah memiliki cucu dan mungkin terlalu sering menghadiri anak rekannya yang menikah menumbuhkan keinginan ayah untuk menyuruhku menikah dengan cepat. Aku kira ayah tak akan melakukan hal ini. Ayah maju selangkah dari aku, beliau menjodohkanku dengan seseorang yang rasanya masih abu-abu bagiku.

*anre*

"Ini anakku Hiashi-san. Apakah ini Hyuuga Hinata?"

next?


	2. Chapter 2

makasih buat yang sudah baca ya temen-temen

cerita ini bisa dibilang adalah pengalaman seseorang yang aku kenal. menjadi tempat curhat temen-temen menjadikan aku tahu banyak hal yang tidak aku alami sebelumnya, dia juga mengizinkan aku untuk menulisnya. semoga kalian suka

 **"Jangan dibaca kalau tidak suka"**

 **…**

 **.:::::.**

Mencintai seseorang itu indah. Tapi kenapa seorang pecinta harus merasakan sakit?

Seragam SMAku yang berwarna krem ini aku dapatkan karena hasil kerja keras selama tiga tahun. Seragam yang hanya digunakan murid SMA Konoha, sekolah favorite menengah atas yang digandrungi seluruh anak seusiaku. Rok pendek warna krem dan atasan mirip dengan baju pelaut warna kuning pucat. Sepertinya kebanggaan ini juga ingin aku koar-koarkan ke semua orang sayangnya aku tak punya keberanian untuk itu. Sebut saja aku naif tapi itulah adanya.

"Ayah bangga kau masuk ke sekolah yang melegenda itu. Selamat Hinata."

"Terima kasih ayah ini karena bimbinganmu juga."

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, umurku 15 tahun saat ini dan ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk di sekolah menengah atas. Kata ibu masa SMA adalah saat yang paling membahagiakan, di masa inilah ibu bertemu dan jatuh cinta dengan ayah. Seorang lelaki kaku dengan gadis yang hangat, entah bagaimana mereka bisa bersatu tapi itulah cinta. Setahuku manusia kaku seperti es layaknya ayahku akan mencair di tempat yang hangat. Dan mungkin karena kehangatan ibu, ayah tak lagi menjadi manusia dingin yang tertutup. Ayah bisa membuka diri dengan keluarga dan juga memberikan kami kehangatan, sayangnya senyum san juga pelukan hangat itu hanya untukku, ibu, dan Hanabi. Ayah selalu menunjukkan ekspresi dingin selain kepada kami.

 _"Saat kau SMA ibu akan senang jika kau menceritakan pengalamanmu, Hinata."_

Itu kata ibu tiga tahun yang lalu tepat saat aku menjalani semester pertama sekolah menengah pertama. Dan itu mungkin akan menjadi bayangan saja bagiku. Aku tak bisa membagi kebahagiaan pada ibu secara langsung tapi aku yakin ibu akan tahu apa yang aku alami karena dia menjagaku di surga sana. Ibu akan dengan jelas melihatku menemui teman baru, menemukan sahabat, menjalani sekolah selama tiga tahun kedepan, dan merayakan sweet seventeenku. Ehm, jatuh cinta? Mungkin 'iya', aku harap itu terjadi.

Kata ibu jatuh cinta itu indah. Mencintai seseorang akan membuatmu melambung tinggi karena kau akan merasakan gugup, senang, dan cemburu dalam waktu bersamaan. Melihat pujaan hatimu tersenyum padamu saja sudah membuatmu senang. Dan kebahagiaan itu tidak bisa dibeli orang manapun dengan harga berapapun.

"Hinata" sapa salah satu temanku ketika SMP dulu. Gadis periang yang penuh semangat, temanku inilah yang membantuku banyak hal terutama dalam mengenal orang lain serta mengajariku cara bersikap terbuka. Pelajaran penting untukku yang tidak aku dapatkan di sekolah.

"Sakura-chan."

"Sambil berjalan ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." Ujarnya sambil menarik tanganku erat melewati spanduk bertuliskan "welcome to new students of Konoha High School." Sekolah ini sangat menyambut baik siswa barunya. "Kau tahu ada berita bagus?"

Aku menggeleng guna menanggapinya. "Tapi aku mau tahu." Jawabku antusias.

"Kita satu kelas lagi Hinata. Ahhhh aku tak menyangka itu terjadi. Aku bisa menyalin Prmu dengan mudah." Ujarnya sambil tertawa.

Justru aku yang senang Sakura satu kelas denganku. Aku butuh semacam pendorong dan penyemangat menjalani dunia baru ini, mungkin aku sulit beradaptasi dan temanku ini seperti angin yang membuat daun sepertiku berterbangan mengenal dunia luar.

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Itu yang pertama. Ada berita kelanjutannya kau tahu." Wajahnya berbinar. Kami tepat berada di koridor sekolah di samping kami adalah papan pengumuman. Sakura berhenti tepat disana membuatku menghentikan langkah sepatu juga.

"Sasuke-kun sekolah disini, kau ingat dia kan Hinata?" tentunya aku mengingatnya, pemuda dua tahun diatas kami yang merupakan mantan tetangga Sakura saat sekolah dasar, orang yang selalu diceritakan kebaikannya kepadaku. Dan pasti kalian dapat menyimpulkan apa yang dirasakan Sakura, lebih tepatnya dirasakan seorang gadis yang terus membicarakan banyak hal tentang lawan jenisnya.

Kami hendak masuk kelas beriringan dengan tangan Sakura yang merangkul pundakku. Menyusun banyak rencana agar bisa mendekati pangeran hati Sakura. Aku hanya menjadi pihak pendengar lebih tepatnya karena aku belum tahu dan tidak paham masalah cinta. Menurut informasi yang didapatkan Sakura, pangeran hatinya yang saat ini kelas tiga adalah mantan ketua osis bisa dipastikan kalau dia memiliki banyak penggemar yang bisa membuat saingannya semakin banyak.

Bruk

Dari awah berlawanan seseorang menabrak kami, tapi hanya aku yang terjatuh karena aku memang tidak terlalu fokus memerhatikan jalan aku terlalu sibuk menatap Sakura yang sedang bercerita panjang lebar.

"Aduh, kau ini jalannya hati-hati. Temanku terjatuh tahu. Sekarang minta maaf!" Sakura bersuara dengan keras dengan sedikit emosi yang mendidih. Bagaimanapun juga aku salah karena tak memerhatikan jalan.

"Iya aku akan minta maaf." Ujar orang itu pada Sakura. Aku masih fokus untuk berdiri dan tidak memerhatikannya, sekilas dia memiliki rambut kuning cerah. Dia mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku, ini adalah interaksi pertamaku dengan seorang lelaki selain ayah, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menatap mata seorang lelaki lebih dari satu detik, tatapan mata yang teduh mata biru itu seolah menghinoptisku untuk lebih lama bermain-main disana. Mata serupa ombak lautan lepasnya itu, serta senyumannya yang hangat. Tatapan mata yang sangat berbeda dengan tatapan mata ayah yang membuatku hormat, tatapan mata ini hangat dan menenangkan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku buru-buru." Ucapnya, lalu melangkah pergi setelah membantuku berdiri.

Oh, Tuhan setelah sekian lama menjalani masa kuliah tanpa melihat dirinya selama empat tahun ini dia sudah menjadi lelaki matang yang penuh kharisma. Dia masih sama seperti dulu? Pribadi hangat, rambut kuning cerah yang sekarang dipotong pendek dan rapi mencerminkan kematanggannya yang berbeda saat SMA dulu rambut acak-acakkan ala remaja tanggung, senyum yang dulunya lebar kini memang tak selebar dulu pengalaman mengajarinya banyak hal mungkin menjadikan dirinya semakin dewasa menghadapi berbagai hal.

"Ini anakku Hiashi-san. Apakah ini Hyuuga Hinata?"

Wanita ini bernama Uzumaki Kushina, dia merupakan keponakan Tsunade Senju wanita yang merupakan dokter berpengalaman di Konoha sekaligus ibu anggatnya. Walaupun sudah memasuki kepala lima Uzumaki Kushina tetap menjadi wanita yang penuh semangat, dia selalu antusias dalam segala hal. Dialah pencair suasana saat ini, disaat semua orang tegang dan juga takut untuk membuka percakapan.

"Iya. Bukankah kau pernah bertemu dengan anakku, Kushina-san."

"Kau sangat cantik. Andai saja aku memiliki anak perempuan sepertimu." Kushina-san masih terlihat begitu bersemangat, kerutan di pipinya memang terlihat lebih banyak sekalipun hanya berupa garis tipis, tapi semangatnya mampu menyainggi anak usia tujuh belas tahun. Semangat yang pernah aku temukan di diri seseorang beberapa tahun lalu. Semangat yang sudah tak pernah aku lihat.

"Terima kasih, anda terlalu memuji."kataku. Aku bingung harus berkata apa, dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini sangat sulit menurutku, bertemu dengan orang dari kehidupan lamaku yang sudah tidak menjalin kontak selama lima tahun. Naruto-kun cinta pertamaku, bintang sekolah yang terlalu bersinar sehingga membuatku sulit untuk meraihnya bahkan melihat pun sulit. Sekarang kami dipertemukan dengan situasi yang sulit. 'Perjodohan' hal kuno yang dilakukan orang tua kami atas dasar ingin melihat anak mereka bahagia.

Kata Sakura, yang kebetulan pernah kuliah dan menganyam pendidikan kedokteran, Naruto-kun sudah memiliki kekasih semasa kuliah di Universitas Tokyo. Lalu bagaimana dengan perjodohan ini? Apakah dia tidak menolaknya?

"Aku butuh bantuanmu. Jadilah istriku dengan baik."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Yang chapter pertama pendek?** Memang sengaja pendek untuk ngetes ada yang mau lanjutin cerita ini apa tidak. Takutnya malah bikin spam di Ffnet.

 **Flashback dan now reality gak ada tandanya.** Sebenarnya sengaja juga biar kreatif sendiri gitu. Tapi, makasih lho ya sarannya akan aku kasih biar kalian gak bingung.

 **Minta lanjut.** Ini sudah silahkan dibaca ya.

Thanks for reading guys, semoga kalian suka dengan ceritanya.

Thanks juga buat semangatnya.

 **TRY TO ME**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **NARUTO & HINATA**

 **"** **mohon maaf jika dikemudian hari ditemukannya hal yang tidak berkenan karena ini adalah cerita nyata dari teman saya jadi jalan cerita sulit untuk bisa dirubah"**

 **-jangan dibaca kalau tidak suka-**

Mencintai seseorang itu indah. Tapi kenapa seorang pecinta harus merasakan sakit?

Kami berdua bertemu saat itu, memang pertemuan singkat dan terkesan sangat tidak elit. Namun entah kenapa aku jadi penasaran padanya, dia pribadi yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Disaat teman-teman lelaki seusianya pusing mendapatkan gebetan untuk diajak pergi malam minggu dia justru pusing mengatur keuangannya. Kami sudah menjadi teman sekelas selama 6 bulan, tempat duduk yang cukup dekat, lebih tepatnya bersebranggan aku di sebelah kanannya membuatku mudah untuk mengenalnya. Sedikit banyak aku jadi tahu apa kebiasaannya. Dia memiliki usaha peternakan yang dia kelola sendiri, katanyasebagai laki-laki harus memiliki penghasilan yang memuaskan sebelum melanjutkan jenjang yang serius dengan seorang wanita, sikap mandirinya itu yang membuatku kagum. Sekalipun Naruto-kun bukan anak yang pintar dalam akademik tapi …. Ah sulit dikatakan yang pasti dia punya nilai lebih dimataku. Dia pribadi yang blak-blakan, lucu, tapi masih bisa menjaga rahasia dengan baik. Buktinya banyak teman sekelas kami yang curhat kepadanya. Dia sering melakukan hal bodoh yang sebenarnya sepele dan merugikan dirinya sendiri, seperti saat ini dia dihukum saat upacara bendera karena meninggalkan dasinya. Berdiri selama upacara berlangsung menghadap matahari. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan, tinggi tubuhku yang tidak semampai membuatku berada dibarisan tengah dan terhalangi beberapa siswi. Beberapa kali aku melihatnya menyeka keringat yang mengucur dan hampir terjatuh mengenai serangamnya. Rambut kuningnya sedikit basah karena keringatnya yang berlebih ingin sekali aku menolongnya, aku bisa apa? Menyapanya saat upacara seperti ini justru akan mejadi perhatian seluruh sekolah dan bahkan aku akan mendapatkan hukuman. Upacara selesai, aku masuk ke kelas dan dia masih menjalani hukuman lanjutannya menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan Jepang di halaman sekolah.

:

:

:

:

Kami berdiri disini balkon rumah keluaga Namikaze yang megah, berdiri berdampingan dengan aura yang dingin. Sikap hangatnya mungkin telah tertelan musim dingin beberapa tahun ini, aku hanya terdiam tanpa bersuara apapun bingung dengan situasi yang sulit ini. Matanya memang masih menyejukkan dan seterang dulu namun pembawaannya yang dingin membuatku sulit beradaptasi dengannya. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa permintaannya beberapa saat lalu. Dia memintaku menjadi istri yang baik. Bukan. Bukan meminta dia butuh bantuan.

"A-apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"

Dia menoleh kepadaku tersenyum misterius.

:

:

:

:

Tak pernah aku bayangkan sedikitpun, jika Naruto-kun adalah anak dari salah satu teman ayah. Pertemuan pertama kami selain di sekolah. Dia datang bersama ayahnya untuk membicarakan bisnis dengan ayah, aku lupa jika ayah juga memiliki usaha peternakan yang tentunya butuh mitra bisnis agar usahanya lebih maju. Mereka membicarakan cara penggemukan domba yang efektif dalam waktu singkat, dan aku harus membuatkan makanan ringan maklumlah beberapa pekerjaan yang biasa dilakukan ibu aku yang menggantikannya walaupun tidak semua. Sekarang ayah perlu membayar pembantu rumah tangga untuk melakukannya. Aku hanya bisa memasak saat pagi dan mencuci baju setiap minggu tentunya tidak akan untuk memyelesaikan semuanya. Aku bersyukur masakanku setidaknya bisa dimakan seiring berjalannya waktu aku berharap rasanya akan enak seperti masakan ibu. Perlu aku akui jika ibu sangat hebat, memasak, membersihkan rumah, mentata perabotan, menyiram bunga dan mentatanya, mencuci baju, menyetrika baju dan semua pekerjaan rumah tanpa ada bantuan dari siapapun. Aku hanya bisa membantu saat libur atau tidak ada kegiatan ekstra di sekolah. Beberapa cookies dan tiga gelas the, kala itu aku kira yang datang adalah dua lelaki dewasa teman ayah. Nyatanya salah. Tamunya adalah Namikaze Minato dan anaknya.

"Wah ini anakmu Hiashi-san? Dia cantik." Aku tahu itu suara Namikaze Minato, dia sudah beberapa kali datang ke rumah kami. Jadi, aku sudah hafal suaranya, kepalaku masih menunduk saat ini karena menata piring dan gelas berhadapan dengan sang tamu.

"Dia kelas dua SMA di SMA Konoha."

Sejak saat itulah kami semakin dekat dia sering menceritakan pengalaman bertenaknya kepadaku, setidaknya itu membuatku senang setelah beberapa waktu ini mendengar tangisan Sakura yang harus kehilangan Sasuke-senpai yang meneruskan kuliahnya. Dia bercerita mengalami perasaan gugup ketika salah satu dombanya melahirkan, itu adalah pengalaman pertamanya menolong ternaknya tanpa bantuan ayahnya dan dia senang karena tidak terjadi hal-hal sulit. Dia selalu menyontek pekerjaan rumahku karena dia memang tak pernah mengerjakannya.

"Ah, kau tahukan Hinata aku sangat sibuk di peternakan jadi lupa mengerjakan." Ujarnya dengan senyum lebar. Dia tahu dengan senang hati aku akan memberikan bukuku padanya.

"Tolong ganti beberapa kata agar jawabannya tidak terkesan menyontek." Jawabku.

Dan nasehatku itu tidak dilakukaknnya buktinya guru bahasa kami memanggil kami berdua dan harus menjalani hukuman karena mengerjakan tugas individu dengan berkelompok. Dia benar-benar sangat akrab dengan ruang BP, guru BP juga sangat menyukainya. Sekarang kami disini mengumpulkan daun-daun kering di halaman sekolah. Cukup sulit dengan begitu banyaknya daun yang ada dan angin bertiup kencang membuat kami mengulang pekerjaan kami.

"Maafkan aku Hinata." Ujarnya saat kami duduk beristirahat di bangku taman yang berseberangan dengan lapangan basket, kami bisa melihat para pemain basket sekolah yang sedang latihan.

"Tak apa, tapi lain kali jangan ulangi lagi Naruto-kun."

"Aku senang bersamamu saat ini. Ah sebenarnya aku ingin cerita tapi belakangan ini kau selalu bersama si pinky itu." Katanya dengan cemberut.

"Sakura sedang sedih karena Sasuke-senpai harus kuliah diluar negeri. Kuharap kau mengerti akan hal itu." Sasuke-senpai memang sudah menjadi kekasih Sakura saat ini, dia menyatakan cintanya saat pesta kelulusannya sayangnya itu memberikan kebahagian dan kesedihan untuk Sakura sekaligus. Bahagia karena mendapatkan pangerannya dan bersedih harus melepasnya pergi untuk kuliah di luar negeri.

"Kau tahu aku ingin tahu pendapatmu. Sepertinya ada gadis di sekolah yang menyukaiku."

Deg

Apa dia tahu?

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, aku menyadarinya saat aku dihukum karena tidak membawa dasi. Ada jus jeruk kaleng di lokerku dan tulisan tangan yang sangat rapi, kalau tidak salah 'untuk mengganti keringatmu saat upacara tadi'. Apakah kau berpendapat aku harus berterima kasih padanya, Hinata?" Dia menarik nafasnya. "Setiap olahraga juga selalu ada jus jeruk kaleng."

"Tidak ada salahnya kan? Tapi, apa kau tahu siapa yang memberimu itu semua?"

"Tentu. Kau tahu Shion? Aku yakin dia yang melakukannya karena hanya dia yang tahu aku menyukai jus jeruk karena aku sering memesan minuman itu di kafe milik ibunya. Aku yakin dia adalah orangnya. Dia selalu tersenyum kepadaku."

Dia tidak tahu, dia tidak tahu semua yang aku lakukan untuknya. Aku tersenyum tipis rasanya ingin sekali menangis mengetahui semua yang aku lakukan sia-sia. Ingin sekali aku menceritakannya pada Sakura tapi dia jauh lebih sedih dari aku, setidaknya aku bisa melihat Naruto-kun dengan mataku walau dia harus bersama gadis lain.

"Terus berjuanglah Naruto-kun."

"Ah, aku yakin Si Anjing itu tidak akan mengejekku lagi. Aku memiliki penggemar rahasia." Aku tahu sahabatnya itu dia adalah Kiba, mungkin karena saking akrabnya dia memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu.

:

:

:

:

"Berpura-puralah menjadi istriku dengan baik, menjalankan tugas seorang istri dan kau bisa pergi setelah Shion kembali ke Jepang."

 **tbc**


	4. Chapter 4

Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang baca cerita pertama aku ini semoga kalian suka…

 **Naruto pacarnya Shion?**

 **Naruto tahu Hinata suka sama Naruto?**

 **Bikin penasaran?**

Yah, nanti kagak kejutan kalau saya jawab lebih baik agar mengalir dengan sendirinya ya ceritanya gaes.

Maaf kalau banyak yang salah atau ada bagian yang tidak diinginkan.

Don't like. Don't read.

 **TRY TO ME**

 **Naruto X Hinata**

 **:**

 **::**

 **:::**

 **Chapter 4**

Mencintai seseorang itu indah. Tapi kenapa seorang pecinta harus merasakan sakit?

Kata ibu cinta itu akan indah jika kita mendapatkan balasan dari orang yang kita cintai, dunia akan menjadi milik kita berdua yang lain ngontrak. Ah, itu hanya perumpamaan untuk menggambarkan betapa indahnya cinta menurut kacamata ibuku. Mungkin juga bukan hanya ibu tapi juga Sakura-chan yang tengah menikmati kasmarannya saat ini Sasuke Uchiha yang dicintainya sejak lama membalas cintanya. Mereka duduk di depanku saat ini. Di kantin sekolah milik ibu Shion, menikmati satu gelas jus tomat campur ceri dengan dua sedotan. Sesekali mereka tersenyum, kedua tangan mereka juga saling bertautan banyak diantara teman-teman yang memandang iri serta tidak terima. Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke-senpai adalah idola para siswi, dan mengganggap Sakura perlu disingkirkan. Sering kali kami mendapatkan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari para fans girl Sasuke-senpai, tapi menurut Sakura-chan asal pangerannya disampingnya, mencintainya, menyayanginya itu sudah cukup karena omongan orang akan berlalu dengan sendirinya.

"Ah, mereka tidak tahu malu. Membuat iri." Kata Naruto-kun dengan tampang cemberutnya sambil mengadul jus jeruk dengan sedotan. "Aku juga akan mendapatkan kekasih tidak lama lagi." Aku tidak berkomentar karena aku tahu dia tidak meminta pendapatku, dia hanya ingin berpendapat tentang aktifitas sahabat pinkku dihadapan kami.

"Kau mendukungku kan Hinata?" Naruto-kun menoleh padaku. Oh Tuhan apakah dia tidak tahu bahwa senyuman yang dia berikan saat ini membuatku sangat gugup. Apakah dia tidak tahu bahwa bertatapan sedekat ini membuatku ingin berlama-lama berselancar di mata indahnya. Apakah dia tidak tahu dengan mencium aroma tubuhnya membuatku ingin memeluknya.

Sayangnya dia tidak tahu, dia tidak pernah melihatku. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa akulah penggemarnya. Akulah gadis yang membuatkan puisi untuknya setiap hari. Akulah yang memberikannya jus jeruk kaleng setelah selesai pelajaran olahraga atau setelah mendapatkan hukuman dari guru di sekolah karena sikap teledornya. Akulah yang memberikan bunga matahari di bangkunya setiap ulang tahunnya.

Ingin sekali aku mengucakannya. Mengutarakan isi hatiku padanya tapi aku terlalu takut. Takut dia akan menjauhiku. Takut dia akan membuat jarak kami melonggar karena kenyataan ini. Jikapun aku mengatakannya apa mungkin dia percaya? Apa mungkin dia menerimaku? Karena selama ini dia beranggapan bahwa Shion lah yang melakukan semua itu untuknya, hanya karena Shion secara kebetulan berada di tempat dimana aku meletakkan puisi untuknya, tempat dimana aku meninggalkan jus jeruk untuknya.

.

.

.

.

Pernikahan adalah ikatan suci antara sepasang manusia di hadapan Tuhan. Bukan hanya restu keluarga, teman, kerabat, Tuhan pula merestuinya. Kata ibu kita akan bahagia jika menikah dengan orang yang kita cintai dan mencintai kita. Aku memang sudah mendapatkan restu ayah, keluarga, kerabat dan Tuhan. Teman? Seolah pernikahan ini dirahasiakan dari publik kecuali kerabat dekat, kami tidak mengundang satupun. Bahkan Sakura-chan tak aku undang. Naruto-kun bilang ini agar teman-teman tidak mengetahui bahwa dia sudah tidak lajang lagi. Dia memang suamiku tapi aku tak mendapatkan cintanya. Matahari sepertinya sangat sulit aku miliki, menyentuhnya saja sangat sulit, aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari kejauhan tak berani mendekat karena sinarnya akan menyakitiku.

Pernikahan kami dilaksanakan di gereja kecil pinggir kota. Aku resmi menjadi istrinya dan tinggal di apartemennya selama ini. Melakukan semua pekerjaan sebagai seorang istri kecuali yah kalian tahu, dia saja tak memperbolehkan aku tidur di kamarnya, ada tempat tidur kecil dekat dapur dan itulah tempatku. Memang seharusnya begini kan? Wanita selalu identik dengan dapur jadi mungkin inilah takdirku. Aku harus bersabar demi suamiku. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti dia akan menerimaku sebagai istrinya. Semoga.

"Ah, kau memang menantu yang terbaik Hinata." Ibu mertuaku tinggal disini selama tiga hari kedepan karena tradisi keluarga, keluarga inti dari pengantin harus ikut selama tiga hari dan tinggal di rumah pengantin baru. Sebenarnya sih alasannya hanya agar pengantin yang sedang dalam keadaan hangat-hangatnya menjalani malam pertama dengan lancar. Keluarga inti dapat membantu menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah seperti membersihkan rumah, memasak, dan lainnya agar semua rencana malam pertama berjalan lancar. Sayangnya selama tiga malam aku berada di kamarnya tidak terjadi apapun. Aku selalu mendapatkan wajahnya yang tertidur ketika masuk ke kamarnya entah dia pura-pura atau bukan tapi memang dia menghindariku. Kami hanya tidur dalam satu ruangan tapi dia memintaku tidur di sofa dalam kamarnya.

 _"Kita hanya pura-pura menikah. Ingat itu."_ Aku selalu mengingatnya karena setiap ada kesempatan dia selalu mengingatkannya. Tatapan mengintimidasinya setiap kali mataku tanpa sengaja menatapnya.

Kami sedang mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan dia balkon apartemen Naruto-kun. Acara bakar-bakaran kecil-kecilan ada ayah, Hanabi, dan kedua mertuaku disana. Naruto-kun? Ah seperti biasa dia bisa menunjukkan sikap hangat dan manja kepadaku dihadapan keluarga kami. Sehingga mereka tidak akan mengetahui segala kejanggalan dan celah buruk dalam rumah tangga kami. Jika membangun sebuah keluarga harus dengan pondasi yang kokoh agar kuat jika diterjang badai berbeda denganku dan Naruto-kun pernikahan kami hanya berpondasi dedaunan kering yang sewaktu-waktu bisa hancur dengan adanya sedikit hembusan angin.

"Kau sangat beruntung Naruto." Tambah ibu mertuaku lagi.

"Oh, tentu." Ujar Naruto-kun dia sedang memelukku dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Ingin rasanya aku menangis atau lari dari sandiwara ini, sikapnya ini hanya berlaku jika kami berada di tengah-tengah keluarga selebihnya dia akan menjauhiku.

.

.

.

.

Kelulusan sekolah adalah yang paling aku tunggu prestasi belajarku selama tiga tahun ini akhirnya menemukan titik terang. Aku tahu setelah ini aku mungkin akan jarang bertemu dengan Naruto-kun karena dia berencana melanjutkan study di Tokyo sementara aku tetap di Konoha, sesuai keinginan ayah aku harus belajar mengurus bisnis ayah yang rata-rata berpusat di Konoha. Peternakan sapi ayah membutuhkan banyak perhatian, aku memakluminya ayah sudah cukup tua untuk mengurusinya sendirian. Memikirkan tagihan ini tagihan itu, mengirim ini, mengirim itu apalagi ayah bukan tipe orang yang teliti serta telaten dengan berbagai catatan yang tebal dan juga sudah dateline. Adikku Hanabi mendukungku dan memberikan kepercayaan penuh bahwa aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik.

Ini kesempatan terakhirku untuk memberitahu semua ini, semua tentang perasaanku.

Hai cinta,

Ada rasa yang mulai menyambut hati

Menelik hati

Menyejukkan kalbu

Kumohon izinkan aku melangkah mendekati

Naruto-kun sedang bersama Shion di gedung atas sekolah mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan kedua tangan saling bertautan. Aku tahu mereka sepasang kekasih tapi aku akan sangat menyesal jika tidak memberitahunya. Aku akan ikhlas menerima kenyataan yang nantinya akan terjadi kemungkinan dia akan menjauhiku karena merusak hubungannya. Memikirkan kemungkinan terbaik? Rasanya itu mustahil karena…

"Kau berusaha merusak hubungan kami? Dasar jalang."

…Shion selalu berhasil mendapatkan kepercayaan Naruto-kun.

Jika air mata memang untuk dibuang maka aku benar-benar membuangnya. Aku benci air mata seperti ini. Kenapa aku selalu menangis untuknya yang tidak pernah memikirkan aku? Kenapa aku mencintainya walau dia selalu menyakitiku?

.

.

.

.

Menjalani kuliah dengan baik adalah tujuan utamaku selain melupakan dirinya walaupun tidak bisa aku membohongi hati. Aku semakin merindukannya. Aku disini bersandar di dekat kolam Universitas, aku menyukai tempat ini karena sepi dan tenang. Menggoreskan pensil di selembar kertas putih, ah lagi. Aku mulai mengambarnya lagi ini memuakkan. Aku belum bisa melupakannya sekalipun kami sudah tidak bertemu selama satu tahun.

"Sedang apa kau, Hinata?" Aku menoleh ke belakang setelah seseorang memanggilku dari belakang. Pemuda dengan tato segitiga dikedua pipinya berjalan mendekat ke arahku dengan memamerkan senyum lebarnya.

"Kiba-kun, tidak ada jam kuliah?"

"Ah dosennya membosankan." Ujarnya dengan nada malas, berdiri di depanku dan beberapa kali melemparkan batu ke dalam kolam. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku sudah selesai." Sekalipun kami berbeda fakultas tapi Kiba-kun selalu menyempatkan diri menyapa dan sekedar mengobrol bersamaku. Mungkin karena kami pernah satu sekolah ketika SMA, jadi serasa memiliki keluarga di Universitas sebesar ini.

.

.

.

.

Sebagai pemuda yang menyukai gadis, seorang Inuzuka Kiba tahu semua yang terjadi segala sesuatu yang terjadi dengannya. Simple. Hinata menyukai Naruto, jadi apapun yang terjadi pada Hinata besar atau kecil itu semua berhubungan dengan Naruto. Kiba adalah saksinya, pemuda itu mengetahui gadis pujaannya menangis karena penolakan cinta dari sahabat rubahnya. Gadis yang dicintainya memang mencintai orang lain tapi tidak semestinya Naruto menyalahkan Hinata dan percaya dengan kekasihnya. Kiba tahu bahwa Hinata yang melakukan semua hal kecil dan kejutan yang membuat sahabat kuningnya berbunga sayangnya dia mengganggap bahwa Shion yang melakukannya dan lebih buruknya gadis kuning pucat itu dengan percaya diri mengakui semua hal tulus yang dilakukan Hinata, jika semua memang berjalan seperti ini dia hanya berharap Hinata bahagia suatu saat nanti.

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Hmm, belum."

"Ingat lambungmu, Hinata." Ujar Kiba perhatian.

Hinata tersenyum hangat dan berdiri dari tempatnya. "Ah, ayo balapan ke kantin. Siapa yang kalah harus mentraktir." Hinata mengatakannya dengan bergegas berlari diikuti teriakan tidak terima dari Kiba. Ah, seandainya senyum itu akan bertahan selamanya di bibir Hinata.

.

.

.

.

"Kau akan kembali minggu depan, ya Shion?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

terima kasih yang sudah review. terima kasih karena sudah menjadi pembaca yang baik dan berkata sopan.

Sign,

AnRe


	5. Chapter 5

maaf ya sebelumnya karena adegan Flashbacknya gak ada tandanya. ya maaf tapi di chapter selanjutnya aku kayaknya gak bikin adegan Flashback hhehe. biar ceritanya cepet tuntas. _'masa lalu biarlah masa lalu'_

ceritanya kurang panjang? maklum moodku sedang buruk karena 'cinta'. hehe

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TRY TO ME 6**

 **.**

 **by**

 **AnRe**

 **jika gak suka silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi 'tut'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **aku gak dapat apa-apa dari nulis cerita ini, hanya sekedar menjalankan hobby dan juga ajang curhat**

 **NARUTOxHINATA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ternyata pasir dan juga kerikil tidak hanya ada di pantai dalam kehidupanpun aku menemukannya. Pernikahanku yang layaknya pasir ini selalu menyakitkan untukku.

.

.

.

Hinata selalu berharap Naruto akan berubah dan mencintainya, sehingga tak perlu menutupi semua dari mertua dan keluarganya. Mencintai Naruto seperti memegang kerikil semakin kuat akan semakin menyakitkan. Suaminya memang tidak pernah mengizinkannya untuk tidur di kamar pengantinnya, tapi Hinata selalu berdiam diri di depan pintu kamar suaminya. Hinata tahu kebiasaan suaminya yang setiap malam menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol dengan kekasih yang sekarang ini sudah berubah gelar menjadi selingkuhannya. Menghabiskan berjuta-juta uang hanya untuk mengobrol dengan Shion yang sedang menuntut pendidikannya di Canada. Iri. Rasa itu yang Hinata rasakan saat ini, disaat semua wanita mendapatkan kasih sayang dan sanjunggan dari suaminya, Hinata harus lebih bersabar dan mengelus dada. Suaminya masih belum mengakui eksistensinya, jangankan menelphone mengatakan keadaanya selama di rumah saat dirinya bekerja di rumah sakit hal mustahil yang dilakukan Namikaze Naruto karena Hinata tahu suaminya bahkan tak mengetahui nomor ponselnya.

Seperti biasa Hinata berada di depan kamar suaminya sebelum menjalani ritual menutup mata Hinata selalu berada disini berdiri di depan pintu kamar suaminya berharap tindakannya ini tidak akan diketahui. Naruto akan marah jika tahu akan hal ini. Dianggap sebagai penguntit suami sendiri? Tak apalah. Siapa yang peduli dengan tanggapan seperti itu? Toh dari dulu dia sudah mengikuti pujaan hati yang sudah menjadi penguntitnya. Karena dengan cara inilah Naruto bersikap hangat, memberikan senyuman karena candaan Shion melalui telephone. Berharap senyum manis dan hangat itu untuk dirinya.

Naruto bersandar di tempat tidur berhadapan dengan pintu dimana Hinata mengamatinya sebalah tangan yang memegang handphone dan senyum yang selalu mengembang. Bahagia karena kekasihnya akan pulang. Apakah Hinata harus berhenti menjalani pernikahan dengan Naruto? Oh Tuhan pernikahan ini masih berlangsung satu bulan.

Menjadi anak Hyuuga Hiashi tentunya membuatnya tahu tata krama dan pendidikan etika yang mendalam. Terlebih masalah menghargai dan menghormati orang lain. Dan Hinata sangat menghargai suaminya, karena dia adalah imam dalam pernikahan dan keluarganya nanti.

Hyuuga Hiashi selalu mengajarkan bahwa suami adalah seorang dewa dan dewa tidak pernah memiliki kesalahan namun dalam kondisi sekarang ini tidak seperti ajaran ayahnya. Suaminya adalah Namikaze Naruto seorang manusia biasa. Manusia biasa selalu memiliki kesalahan. Bolehkah Hinata untuk mengingatkannya?

"Sampai jumpa, Shion. Aku mencintaimu." Sepertinya Naruto sudah memutuskan kontak dengan Shion. Hinata hanya bisa memandanginya seperti biasa mengintip wajah suaminya sebelum tidur di pintu yang sedikit terbuka, dengan begini saja sudah membuatnya bahagia.

Hinata sudah mulai hafal semua yang dilakukan suaminya sebelum tidur.

Mulai dari pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menganti piyama.

Memakai lotion nyamuk.

Dan bermain dengan Hpnya. Memandangi foto Shion.

Ah, Hinata hanya bisa berharap andaikan semua itu untuknya. Hinata akan bahagia dan tak ada yang bisa membeli kebahagiaan itu berapapun harganya.

Hinata membuka kamar Naruto setelah pria yang selama sebulan ini menjadi suaminya menejamkan mata. Hinata duduk di lantai kamar Naruto yang berlapis karpet berwarna biru muda. Saat tidur pun suaminya sangat bahagia, tapi kenapa rasanya hatinya sakit?

"Kumohon setidaknya berikan aku kesempatan untuk menjadi istrimu. Aku mencintaimu." Ujarnya dengan menahan air mata.

Setelah cukup kuat Hinata kembali ke tempat yang semestinya, kamar kecilnya di dekat dapur. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.19 pm cukup larut, tak masalah toh pekerjaannya menjadi guru di sekolah hanya berlaku Senin sampai Jumat, masalah peternakan setidaknya ada Hanabi yang membantunya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Disini Hinata sekarang memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Tatapan mata yang seolah ingin bercerita pada Tuhan. Melaporkan segala dukanya.

Berdoa penuh harap agar besuk mendapatkan hal yang indah. Bolehkah Hinata berharap?

.

.

Pagi ini sangat cerah matahari sudah menunjukkan eksistensinya. Menembus celah-celah tirai di dapur kecil dimana Hinata memasak. Menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk suami tercinta adalah langkah yang baik menurutnya. Hinata sudah sangat lincah dan bersahabat dengan peralatan rumah tangga, ditinggal ibunya sejak kecil menjadikannya mandiri dan terampil.

Ramen rasa kare dan segelas jus jeruk ditambah secangkir teh, senyumnya tak pernah pudar karena dia yakin kebahagiaannya akan berdampak positif pada masakannya. Suaminya akan menikmatinya dengan ikhlas toh setidaknya Hinata patutu bersyukur Naruto selalu menghabiskan sarapan pagi yang dibuatkannya. Bolehkah Hinata beranggapan bahwa masakannya memang enak? Sayangnya tak pernah ada pujian akan hal itu. Makan bersama selalu berjalan dengan suasana hening. Mungkin dengan kedatangan seorang anak akan melunturkan suasana kaku diantara mereka. Anak? Dalam waktu dekat ini sepertinya mustahil. Sampai detik ini pun suaminya belum menyentuhnya.

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya setelah semua masakan Hinata siap duduk dengan tenang dan memasukkan ramen sumpit demi sumpit ke mulutnya. Dan meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri lagi. "Aku pergi."

Belum sempat istrinya mengucapkan balasan, pria berbadan tinggi itu langsung pergi, sekedar ucapan 'hati-hati' atau 'semoga harimu menyenangkan. Aku mencintaimu suamiku.'

Ugh

Itu belum bisa dilakukannya.

.

.

.

Mall di Konoha memang sangat lengkap dan dapat dijangkau masyarakat yang memang terdiri dari berbagai lapisan atas, menengah, dan bawah dari segala bidang pekerjaan yang digelutinya. Mall yang mengadaptasi dari pasar tradisional ini nyatanya tak pernah sepi pengunjung. Lantai bawah bagian dalam terdapat berbagai konter makanan cepat saji dan beberapa meja untuk pengunjung lengkap dengan wahana mainan untuk anak-anak. Bagian dalam lantai satu adalah berbagai kebutuhan dapur, mulai dari sayur, daging, beras, bumbu dapur, aneka makanan laut dan lain-lain. Lantai dua dihubungkan dengan tangga berjalan pusat pakaian dan pernak-pernik lainnya. Lantai tiga dan selanjutnya adalah kantor, banyak perusahaan yang menyewa ruangan untuk dijadikan kantor di Konoha Mall ini.

Hinata memilah-milah sayuran segar untuk persiapannya beberapa hari kedepan. Sekalipun belanja menjadi hobby kebanyakan wanita toh tak membuatnya kalap saat melakukan aktifitas satu ini. Asal tidak ada pedagang sayur yang memberikannya diskon tambahan karena pasti Hinata akan mengambilnya jika sayur yang ditawarkan segar, Hinata selalu memperhatikan kondisi gizi setiap makanan yang dibuatnya.

"Hinata. Kau kah itu?"

"Sakura-chan."

Bertemu sahabat memang tak direncanakannya hari ini tapi mengobrol dengan Sakura beberapa menit sebelum kembali ke rumah bukan ide yang buruk baginya. Mereka berada di meja no 34 setelah memesan makanan ringan di konter makanan Konoha Mall dan memulai girls talk.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sakura-chan?"

Hinata memulai pembicaraan setelah duduk berhadapan dengan sahabat merah mudanya. Tidak ada yang banyak berubah darinya sahabatnya ini terlihat bersemangat dari biasanya, mungkin yang berbeda adalah raut tegas di wajahnya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat dewasa.

Sakura tersenyum senang. "Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata. Kau?"

"Aku juga baik."

"Kau mau tahu satu hal. Seminggu yang lalu Sasuke melamarku." Ujarnya dengan menunjukkan cincin putih di jari manisnya pada Hinata.

Wanita berambut biru itu tersenyum senang. Akhirnya Sakura bahagia bersama pangerannya. Pria yang sudah lama diidamkan sahabatnya ini. "Selamat Sakura."

"Bukan hanya itu Hinata. Aku bekerja di Klinik besar di Konoha milih keluarga Namikaze."

Namikaze? Apakah itu klinik yang sama dimana suaminya bekerja? Namikaze memang memiliki beberapa klinik di Konoha.

"Selamat lagi."

"Terima kasih." Teman merah mudanya menyeruput beberapa tetes jus tomat yang dipesannya. "Kau tahu. Aku sekantor dengan Naruto."

APA?

"Kau ingatkan teman semasa SMA kita dahulu. Itu yang berambut kuning jabrik. Ah, Hinata sepertinya kau kalah start dia sudah menikah. Menurut desas-desus di kantor dia sengaja merahasiakan pernikahannya agar publik tidak mengetahuinya agar bisa berdalih bahwa dirinya masih single setelah kekasih me-mu-akkannya pulang." Sakura mengucapkan kata 'memuakkan' dengan jengkel.

Oh jadi berita pernikahan Naruto sudah diketahui segelintir orang. Sayangnya mereka tidak tahu siapa pengantin wanitanya.

"Ah, aku benar-benar tak habis pikir bodoh sekali wanita yang mau menjadi istri Naruto. Dia akan ditendangnya setelah pelacur itu kembali."

"Siapa yang kau maksud pelacur, Sakura-chan?"

"Ah, Hinata. Kau tidak tahu? Shion itu menjual tubuhnya pada Naruto. Narutolah yang membiayai semua kuliah Shion di Kanada."

Drt drrrtttt

HP Hinata berbunyi

1 message

From: Ibu Mertua

Hinata, kau libur mengajarkan hari ini? Ibu ingin berkunjung. Sampai jumpa nanti sore.

Apa?

Bagaimana ini? Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.24 am. Sangat mustahil jika harus berjalan kaki ke apartement dan memindahkan semua barang-barangnya ke kamar Naruto agar ibu mertuanya tidak curiga. Lalu bagaimana mencari alasan untuk pergi dari Sakura?

Memberi tahu bahwa Kushina Namikaze akan datang ke rumahnya?

Itu bunuh diri

Sama saja dia akan memberi tahu semua orang bahwa Naruto adalah suaminya, dan bersiap mendapatkan tamparan keras dari suaminya.

Oh tidak.

"Kenapa Hinata? Ada masalah? Wajahmu terlihat gugup."

"Ehm, maaf Sakura-chan. Aku harus pergi. Ayah menungguku di rumah. Bye." Biarlah dia dianggap tidak sopan karena membiarkan Sakura berteriak menawarkan tumpangan untuknya dan hanya dibalas goyangan tangan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, yang terpenting adalah menghubungi Naruto dan menyusun skenario untuk hari ini.

.

.

.

.

"Nghh. Sakit Sasori. Berhentilah memelukku seperti ini." Wanita berambut kuning pucat mencoba melepaskan pelukan dari pria berambut merah di sampingnya. Permainannya tadi malam sungguh menguras tenaganya. Dia sudah cukup kelelahan akan semua kecupan yang diberikan kekasih berwajah baby facenya.

"Bukankah kau menikmatinya, sayang."

"Hmmm, setidaknya biarkan aku istirahat. Aku harus berwajah fresh jika bertemu Naruto. Kau tidak mau hidup menderita tanpa uangnya kan?"

Ada rasa cemburu di dalam dada Sasori. Kekasihnya ini terlalu terobsesi dengan kekayaan duniawi. Shion takut menderita. Bukankah pengalamannya sebagai model di Kanada sudah cukup untuk mencukupi kehidupannya? Ditambah lagi dengan usaha toko mainan Sasori yang mulai banyak peminatnya.

"Bukankah dia sudah menikah?"

"Pernikahnya akan aku hancurkan. Akan ku buat dia mencintaiku lebih dalam dan menikahiku, aku akan mendapatkan hartanya setelah aku menjadi istrinya."

.

.

.

Hinata berharap-harap cemas dengan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi. Naruto tidak menjawab panggilan darinya. Maklum suaminya itu terlalu sibuk atau mungkin mengira bahwa nomor telphonennya adalah panggilan nyasar?

Naruto memang tak pernah menyimpan nomornya kan?

To: Suamiku

Maaf mengganggu aktifitasmu di klinik. Aku tahu kau sibuk. Aku sudah menghubungimu beberapa kali, tapi kau tidak menjawabnya. Ibu mertua akan datang ke apartementmu. Jadi, aku mohon berpura-puralah seperti biasa. Aku akan memindahkan barang-barangku ke kamarmu agar tak ada yang curiga. Dan mohon simpan nomorku agar kau mudah menghubungiku jika terjadi keadaan seperti ini.

Sign: Nami-

Tidak jadi. Dia bukan Namikaze lebih baik tetap memberi sign Hyuuga pada pesannya agar tidak dicap sebagai peraih bintang yang tak akan pernah mendapatkanya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang memeriksa beberapa pasien kecil di kliniknya. Anak-anak kecil yang datang bersama orang tuanya untuk mengunjungi dokter tampan ini, sekedar kontrol atau memang menderita penyakit serius.

"Nah, gadis kecil istirahatlah dengan baik. Semoga cepat sembuh." Ujarnya setelah memberikan resep kepada ibu anak itu.

Sang gadis kecil tentunya bahagia bukan main, senyuman hangat dokter kebanggannyalah yang sebenarnya membuatnya sembuh selama ini. "Terima kasih dokter Prince. Sampai Jumpa."

Naruto menurunkan anak itu dari tempat tidur di ruangan prakteknya. Memberikan lambaian tangan setelah pasien untuk shift paginya habis dan hendak melanjutkan aktifitas ke kantin klinik untuk makan siang.

Dr drt drrrrtt

1 message

From: xxx-xxxx-xx…

Maaf mengganggu aktifitasmu di klinik. Aku tahu kau sibuk. Aku sudah menghubungimu beberapa kali, tapi kau tidak menjawabnya. Ibu mertua akan datang ke apartementmu. Jadi, aku mohon berpura-puralah seperti biasa. Aku akan memindahkan barang-barangku ke kamarmu agar tak ada yang curiga. Dan mohon simpan nomorku agar kau mudah menghubungiku jika terjadi keadaan seperti ini.

Sign: Hyuuga Hinata

Ah, sial. Ini begitu memuakkan.

.

.

.

.

Kushina datang bersama anak perempuan pertamanya, wanita berambut merah itu datang dengan beberapa barang bawaan untuk anak dan menantunya yang memang tinggal berbeda atap dengannya. Anak lelakinya mengatakan jika tinggal bersama kedua orang tua akan membuatnya tidak mandiri mengurus istri beserta keluarganya, Kushina menyetujui pendapat anaknya itu namun sebagai seorang ibu dia tahu terjadi sesuatu dari rumah tangga anak lelakinya ini. Seolah ada sesuatu yang ditutupinya.

"Kau tahu kan Karin apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

"Iya ibu. Aku tahu. Mendesak mereka untuk segera mempuanyai anak dengan memamerkan kehamilanku kan?"

"Kau pintar Karin-chan."

Mereka memarkirkan mobil di dalam parkiran bawah tanah dan berjalan mendekati lift yang menghubungkan dengan apartement Naruto.

Nomor 603.

Akhirnya sampai.

.

.

.

Hinata benar-benar lelah. Beberapa kali dia mengelap keringat yang menetes jatuh dari keningnya. Ah pekerjaan menata barangnya sudah selesai namun masih saja ada yang ketinggalan, dia belum mencopot foto-foto kekasih suaminya dari dinding kamar Naruto. Benar-benar melelahkan. Beruntungnya Shion yang dicintai suaminya. Mendapatkan sanjuangan dan pujian. Diajak biacara sekalipun hanya berupa foto.

"Kau tahu aku iri denganmu. Kau selingkuhan suamiku sekarang namun kau mendapatkan hatinya. Kau beruntung menjadi ratu di hatinya sedangkan aku? Aku memang ratu di rumah ini tapi aku hanya selir di hatinya, tanpa adanya aku pun dia akan baik-baik saja karena mencintaimu."

Cinta ya?

Huh, itu melelahkan.

Tet. Tet…

Bel berbunyi.

Ada tamu.

Hinata tersadar dan segera membukakan pintu. Ibu mertua dan kakak iparnya.

"Hai, Hinata!"

"Silahkan masuk Ibu, Karin-nee."

Kushina masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu apartement milik anaknya. Sedikit memuji semua kerja keras Hinata karena apartement ini menjadi bersih setelah Hinata menjadi menantunya. Tapi, Kenapa foto pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata berada di bawah? Bukankah beberapa minggu yang lalu dipasang di dinding?

"Hinata?" teriak Kushina pada menantunya. Karena sang menantu cantiknya sedang berada di dapur untuk dirinya dan Karin.

"Iya Ibu." Hinata berjalan ke ruang tamu dengan membawa senampan penuh makanan kecil dan minuman.

"Kenapa foto pernikahan kalian ada di bawah?"

'Oh aku lupa memasangnya.' Batin Hinata. Naruto yang melepasnya. Pria kuning itu berkata bahwa dia muak dengan foto ini, foto yang menampilkan keduanya tersenyum bahagia. Hinata dapat memahaminya, toh menurut Naruto ini hanya pernikahan sementara. Tapi menurutnya ini adalah pernikahan yang direstui Tuhan. Seandainya Naruto berpikiran sama. "Ah, itu. Aku sedang beres-beres tadi. Jadi, aku menurunkannya. Banyak debu tadi." Alasan tepat.

"Oh." Sahutan Kushina membuatnya lega.

"Ah, bagaimana dengan Naruto? Dia sering melakukannya setiap malam kan?" Karin kini bersuara. Wanita berkacamata dengan rambut merah itu menatap Hinata antusias seolah siap akan menerkamnya.

"Melakukan? Maksud Neechan?"

"Kalian belum sama sekali melakukan seks?"

Ah My God.

Oh Tuhan Kushina menceramahinya saat ini. Bahkan Karin yang sedang mengandung dua bulan memamerkan perutnya yang keras dan bergaris tipis. Perut yang berisi janin, seperti pada umumnya perut wanita yang sedang mengandung.

.

.

.

"Kalian tahu kan. Usia ayah dan ibu sudah tua, setidaknya berusahalah untuk mewujudkan impian kami. Kami sudah bosan melihat wajah kalian, setidaknya berikanlah kami malaikat kecil untuk hiburan kala liburan."

Ceramah Kushina berlanjut saat malam datang dan saat ini Naruto sudah sampai di rumah. Mereka sedang menikmati masakan yang di pesan di restoran apartement Konoha. Seperti biasa Naruto akan bersikap hangat jika ada orang tua ataupun keluarganya.

"Kau juga seorang dokter Naruto setidaknya kau tahu kan bagaimana cara mendapatkan keturunan dengan cepat."

UHUK! Naruto tersedak. Pria bermata biru itu menatap istrinya yang saat ini tengah menunduk. Beralih kepada ibunya yang saat ini tengah menatapnya penuh tanya.

.

Kushina memaksa untuk tinggal dan menginap di apartement anaknya. Hal itu membuat sepasang manusia ini harus berada dalam satu kamar walaupun keinginan Kushina tidak akan pernah terjadi untuk malam ini. Naruto sudah membuat peraturan yang selalu dipatuhi Hinata, istrinta harus tidur di sofa kamarnya.

Setidaknya Hinata bisa bersyukur karena setidaknya dia tak perlu berada di luar dan menguping semua pembicaraan suaminya, dia dengan jelas mendengar semuanya sekalipun dia sedang berada di depan laptopnya dengan dalih mengerjakan tugasnya, merekap nilai anak didiknya di SMA Konoha. Tapi konsentrasinya benar-benar terfokus pada suaminya.

"Kau akan sampai di Jepang lusa?... ah iya aku rindu kamu….. hmmm aku? Di kamar dengan istriku. Ibuku menginap disini jadi aku terpaksa tidur bersamanya…. Tentu tidak. Dia tidur di sofa…." Naruto melirik Hinata yang masih setia pada layar laptopnya.

"Kau akan membawakanku oleh-oleh kan?... Hmmm, jika memang kurang aku anak mengirim uang untukmu…. Iya sampai jumpa."

.

.

.

Begitu mudahnya merauk keuntungan dari putra Namikaze ini. Merayu sedikit dengan alasan kekurangan uang untuk kembali ke Jepang saja mendapatkan transferan dana sebanyak ini. Ah, ini benar-benar surga dunia.

"Kita untung besar Sasori. Kita mendapatkan uang untuk kembali ke Jepang."

"Berhentilah memanfaatkannya Shion. Bukankah kita sudah mempunyai uang untuk itu. Katakan yang sejujurnya pada Naruto tentang kita."

"Kau jangan terlalu baik. Dia saja yang terlalu lugu."

"Aku tidak suka dengan caramu, Shion. Berhentilah dan jangan ulangi lagi perbuatanmu." Sasori membentaknya dan membanting pintu. Ah kekasihnya ini selalu seperti itu nanti juga baik sendiri. Wanita berambut kuning pucat itu cuek dengan semuanya, dia malah duduk di depan meja makan dan melanjutkan makan siangnya dan berhenti seketika ketika perutnya mual.

"Hoeekkk… hhok… hoek." Ah sialan janin dalam kandungannya ini selelu membuat reaksi yang menyebalkan baginya. Untung Sasori belum mengetahui kehamilannya ini karena dia berencana merauk keuntungan dengan anaknya ini.

.

.

.

Shion telah kembali ke Jepang tiga hari yang lalu. Setiap malam Naruto selalu menghabiskan malam bersama kekasihnya itu dan pulang di tengah malam dalm keadaan mabuk. Pekerjaan Hinata bertambah berkali-kali lipat karena itu. Dia harus membopong suaminya pulang atau menjemputnya di diskotik setelah Shion melephonnya.

"Suamimu mabuk lagi. Jemput dia."

Jika dibandingkan Naruto tubuh Hinata tentunya lebih kecil dan rapuh untuk membopongnya berjalan beberapa meter memasuki kamar.

"Ah, Shion aku mencintaimu."

Dalam keadaan mabuk saja Naruto masih mengucapkan kata cinta untuk Shion.

Bruk. Bukannya sengaja membanting suaminya tapi kekuatannya benar-benar sudah terkuras. Pundaknya sangat pegal karena Naruto memakainya untuk bersandar tadi.

"Jangan pergi." Naruto tanpa sadar memegang tangan Hinata.

Sekarang Naruto memangku Hinata dan menciumi lehernya. Seolah dia sudah piawai melakukan hal ini. "Aku merindukanmu. Ayo kita lakukan malam pertama kita di Jepang."

Malam pertama di Jepang? Apakah Naruto dan Shion sudah berulang kali melakukannya?

"Ngh, Naruto-kun h-hentikan. Sa-kit.." ah, ciuman Naruto sekarang benar-benar ganas. Sebut saja ini kebahagiaan untuknya untuk detik ini, malam ini. Hinata tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya apakah Naruto akan bersikap biasa atau senang setelah ini? Seteleh mengetahui bahwa wanita yang bercinta denganya bukanlah Shion tapi istrinya, wanita yang tulus mencintainya, wanita yang memang layak mendapatkan semua cinta dari Naruto karena memang itu adalah haknya sebagai seorang wanita, haknya sebagai seorang istri.

Dia memang mengharapkan tangan suaminya menyentuhnya tapi bukan seperti ini. Suaminya masih mengucapkan nama yang salah ketika melakukannya. Dress kancing sepanjang selututnya sudah terbuka, Naruto amat terampil melakukannya, ini memang yang pertama untuknya dia hanya bisa berharap suaminya tak melakukannya dengan kasar.

"Kau jauh lebih seksi dari yang aku ingat… Slurp Hmmmm." Kepala Naruto sudah berada di perut Hinata, lelaki kuning itu mengendus seolah sedang menyeruput jus jeruknya.

"Nghhhh."

"Kau sangat seksi." Sekarang suaminya mulai memeluknya dan meremas bokongnya, memainkan celana dalamnya dan…. Oh Tuhan dia dalam masa subur sekarang ini apakah dia harus senang atau sebaliknya, Hinata tak tahu yang dia yakini hanya satu bahwa Tuhan tak pernah tidur. Tuhan akan selalu melindunginya.

'setidaknya kau telah memberiku kesempatan menjadi istrimu seutuhnya. Aku mencintaimu suamiku.' Ucapnya dalam hati. Bagian bawah tubuhnya sangat sakit. Apa lagi setelah sesuatu meneroboh kesana. Ah, sakit. Terasa basah karena selaput daranya yang pecah. Sprei putih gading di kamar Naruto pun sudah kotor karenanya.

Hujan yang turun deras beberapa saat lalu masih menyisakan titik-titik air dari langit. Hinata bisa melihatnya dari jendela yang sedikit terbuka dari kamar suaminya. Matanya terasa lelah untuk terjaga kali ini, tapi dia hanya ingin membuat malam ini terasa panjang. Jika ia tertidur untuk kali ini semua akan berakhir begitu cepat. Tubuhnya benar-benar sakit saat ini istirahat memang jalan yang terbaik setelah beberapa kali menerima hadiah dari suaminya melewati bagian kewanitaannya. Naruto benar-benar tak membiarkan spermanya tumpah, dengan sedikit bergetar Hinata menerimanya dengan ikhlas.

Posisi mereka masih sama, Hinata masih berada di bawah Naruto bahkan bagian tubuh suaminya masih menyatu dengannya. Hinata mengelus pelan surai pirang suaminya yang sedikit memanjang. Naruto sudah lama tidak memotongnya selama sebulan yang lalu karena menurutnya tidak seharusnya dia tampil rapi di depan wanita seperti Hinata. Sedih rasanya, jika suaminya hanya mengganggapnya pajangan sadarkan dia Tuhan. "Aku mencintainya Tuhan. Jangan pernah menghukumnya karena dia mengingkari janji pernikahan kami. Aku mencitainya kumohon jangan membencinya." Suara Hinata lirih. Naruto yang terpejam pun tak dapat mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Kamar hotel yang disewanya untuk beberapa hari ke depan ini sangat berantakan. Beberapa bungkus makanan instan bertebaran dimana-mana termasuk sekitar ranjangnya untuk tidur. Sasori adalah penggila sarden, makanan bercampur saus yang digemari kekasihnya itu sudah menjadi makanan favoritenya juga. Entah ini karena bayi dalam rahimnya atau keinginan alaminya yang pasti semua kesukaan Sasori yang dulu dibencinya sekarang menjadi kesuakaannya. Shion memutar tubuhnya menghadap pria yang tidur di sampingnya. Tersenyum tipis setelah mendapati wajah Sasori yang tidur dengan tenang. Lelaki ini adalah pria yang baik, dialah yang selalu mengingatkannya jika melakukan kesalahan termasuk merusak rumah tangga orang yang dikenalnya di masa lalu. Namun, keinginan terbesar untuk menguasai nafsunya. Dia bahkan rela bercinta dengan lelaki yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain untuk memudahkan rencananya itu, sekalipun dia tahu ada janin dalam rahimnya.

"Maaf Sasori, aku hanya ingi bahagia bersamamu dengan kekayaan yang aku dapatkan darinya. Aku belum memberi tahukan keberadaannya dalam rahimku. Aku tak ingin kau menggagalkan semuanya. Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

3 weeks later…

Hinata sedang berada di kelas untuk mengajar bahasa asing di SMA Konoha. Sekolah tempat dia menimba ilmu dulu. Tempat dimana dia bertemu dengan suaminya yang sudah beberapa hari tidak pulang setelah kejadian itu Naruto sulit sekali dihubungi. Lelaki itu menghindar darinya sejak terbangun di pagi hari.

Hinata menghela nafas pasrah. Haruskah dia menceritakan ini kepada seseorang?

Sakura?

Dia adalah sahabatnya tapi bahkan dia tidak mengetahui bahwa Hinata sudah menikah. Menceritakan bahwa dia adalah istri Namikaze Naruto sama saja bunuh diri sahabatnya itu pasti akan ceramah dan memakinya karena tidak mengundangnya saat pernikahan. Bahkan ceramah itu akan lebih lama dari yang dia bayangkan, sebelum dia menceritakan kejadian kronologisnya Hinata harus mendengarkan teriakan keras dan kata-kata ' _shanaroo_ '.

Hah.. dia menghela nafas untuk sekian kalinya. Melirik jam tangan hitamnya dan … "Ne, kumpulkan kertas ujian kalian 15 menit lagi."

Perkataan Hinata diikuti kata mengiyakan dari seluruh warga kelas yang diajarnya.

Kembali merenungi nasibnya, dengan hiburan mengecek hasil ulangan para muridnya di ruang pribadinya. SMA Konoha jauh berkembang daripada saat dirinya semasa sekolah. Guru mendapatkan fasilitas ruangan khusus pribadi dan lengkap dengan toiletnya. Para guru hanya bertemu sesama lain ketika sedang rapat atau acara penting di meeting room. Sekolah yang diketuai oleh keluarga Shimura ini juga menyediakan ruangan khusus untuk siswanya, mendapatkan ekstra room untuk bersantai.

Hinata masih konsen dengan kertas ulangan siswanya ketika pintu ruangnnya di ketuk.

"Ino-san."

"Selamat pagi, Hinata." Menantu kepala sekolah ini datang ke ruangannya dengan senyum ceria menghias bibirnya. Yamanaka Ino istri dari anak tunggal Shimura Danzo.

"Selamat pagi, Ino-san. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Hinata bersikap formal padanya sekalipun dia tahu bahwa Ino adalah teman semasa SMAnya dulu. Bahkan bisa dibilang dia adalah sahabatnya selain Sakura namun sikap profesionalitasnya terlalu tinggi jadi tidak berani membuatnya di rundung masalah jika salah menyebutkan sapaan pada keluarga atasannya. Pendpatan dari usahanya memang sudah lebih dari cukup untuk hidup dengan damai dan mewah tapi mengajar adalah hobby yang tidak bisa dipisahkan darinya. Dengan mengajar setidaknya Hinata mendapat hiburan dari beberapa anak didiknya, melepaskan penat dari masalah pribadinya sedikit melupakan masalah rumah tangganya yang rumit.

"Ah, kau jangan memanggilku seformal itu. Kita seumuran, kuharap kau ingat itu." Ino mengatakannya dengan ceria kembali. Hinata membalasnya dengan senyum antusias. "Well, sepertinya guru cantik kita ini lupa tanggal sampai belum memeriksa emailnya."

"email? Email apa?" kepala Hinata sudah penuh tanda tanya. Apakah ada masalah penting? "Apakah ada rapat penting yang tidak ku hadiri?" tanyanya lagi pada guru biologi di depannya itu.

"Tidak. Kau belum mengambil gajimu saja, Nona Hyuuga."

"Wow. Maaf. Aku lupa. Memangnya ini tanggal berapa?"

"Tanggal 5. Kau lupa sesuatu?"

Iya dia lupa sesuatu.

Dia teringat satu hal bahwa seharusnya dia mendapatkan sesuatu selain gaji bulanan sebelum tanggal 5 datang, tapi Hinata sedikit melupakannya. Apa yang sebenarnya dia lupakan? Kenapa sangat sulit untuk mengingatnya.

"Hmmm, hello. Hinata. Kau baik-baik saja?" Ino membuayarkan kesadarannya sudah beberapa kali wanita dari istri Shimura Sai itu menggerak-gerakan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Hinata, berusaha menyadarkan lamunan Hinata yang tidak dia ketahui.

"Hm, iya Ino aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan aku tentang gajinya. Aku akan-hoek." Perutnya mual.

Hinata berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju wastafel yang berada di ruangannya. Beberapa hari ini dia memang mengalami hal seperti ini. Mungkin karena asam lambungnya naik sehingga mempengaruhi kesehatannya dan berdampak buruk seperti ini. Apalagi ditambah dengan masalah baru yang dihadapinya, Naruto yang sudah tidak pulang selama beberapa minggu ini, semakin membuatnya stress.

"hhhoeeek… hmmm hok hoek."

Sebagai satu-satunya orang yang berada di dekatnya Ino tentunya mengikutinya sampai depan wastafel memijat lehernya agar memudahkan Hinata mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Hoeek.." Hinata membasuh mulutnya setelah menurutnya muntahannya berhenti. Wajahnya pucat.

"Kau sedang tidak hamil kan, Hinata?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

And tada this is the new chapter from TRY TO ME. any comments? Kalau untuk jalan cerita gak bisa di terima ya gaes soalnya ini kan ane ambil dari pengalaman orang. Maaf ya, mungkin endingnya akan berbeda ya. Thanks kawan.

.

pengen Hinatanya hamil? Berdoalah pada sang Tuhan untuk itu. hihihi

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sign,

Anre


	6. Chapter 6

**TRY TO ME 6**

 **by AnRe**

 **okay ini update guys maaf ya aku lelet updatenya habis yang komen dikit sih jadi kagak semangat broh. sorry, tahulah ini aku buat di sela-sela kesibukan kuliah di semester 7, ah aku sudah MABA (mahasiswa basi)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **please kalau baca komen ya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **aku ganti ya ceritanya dari kisah nyata yang terjadi, kayaknya kalau aku tulis sesuai hal yang ada bakalan jadi sad ending. dan jujur aku gak suka yang sad ending. abis Hinata karakter baik, gadis baik-baik harus bahagia.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **special things for special one, my boy**

 **JANGAN DIBACA KALAU GAK SUKA**

 **BANYAK TYPO**

 **EYD SALAH**

 **BIKIN SAKIT HATI**

 **DAN**

 **SILAHKAN TINGGALKAN PESAN SETELAH BUNYI "tut"**

 **tuuuuuuuuuuuut**

Peternakan sapi keluarga Hyuuga bukan hanya menjalankan pemerahan susu semata, namun juga penggemukan sapi serta penggolahan yogurt yang diawasi secara teliti dari anak Hyuuga Hiashi. Hanabi tahu betul bagaimana cara mengolah susu agar menjadi yogurt dengan benar, baginya yogurt adalah makanan yang menyehatkan jadi dia selalu memperhatikan kebersihan serta kesterilannya. Mulai dari memerahnya dengan tangan dan juga mengolahnya dengan pabrik dengan tekhnologi tinggi. Gadis yang berusia dua tahun lebih muda dari kakaknya ini sangat tertarik di bidang peternakan bahkan dia mengambil kuliah di jurusan Kedokteran Hewan, Universitas Konoha. Dibanding dengan Hinata yang hanya membantu dalam pemasaran, penerimaan pegawai, dan pengawasan adiknya justru turun langsung dan menjadi bagian dalam peternakan dengan baik. Tidak hanya itu, gadis berambut cokelat ini juga tidak pelit membagi ilmunya kepada orang lain, kerap kali dia mengajak beberapa juniornya di kampus untuk belajar bersama sekedar membantu sapi melahirkan, mengolah makanan sapi, dan meracik beberapa obat ternak yang memiliki tubuh besar itu.  
Dokter hewan muda itu tengah mengamati perkembangan anak sapi yang lahir tiga hari yang lalu, sapi jenis tipe pedaging. Hanabi cukup was-was karena lahir dalam keadaan sungsang, kaki anak sapi itu keluar lebih dahulu. Saat ini setidaknya dia bisa bernafas lega karena si anak sapi sudah bisa menyusu pada induknya tanpa bantuan pegawainya. Hanabi baru merasa lega ketika semuanya baik-baik saja, setelah dirasa kesehatan sapinya stabil dia baru meninggalkannya menuju ke ruangan pengolahan sawi yang nantinya akan diproses untuk makanan sapi-sapi di peternakan ini.  
"Nona Hanabi, ada yang ingin bertemu." Salah satu seorang pegawai keamanan di peternakan mengatakan seseorang ingin menemui Hanabi ketika tangannya ingin membuka pabrik pengolahan sawinya.  
"Siapa?"

.

.

.

.

.  
Sebagai pecinta makhluk mungil ciptaan Tuhan yang setia ini membuat Inuzuka Kiba terobsesi untuk mengetahui semua yang terjadi pada jenis hewan kesukaannya ini. Sekalipun sudah memiliki beberapa anak anjing dari beberapa perkawinan Akamaru, anjing yang dipeliharanya dari kecil tidak membuatnya bosan dengan banyaknya makhluk yang manja itu, justru keinginannya untuk mendalami ilmunya lebih dalam semakin kuat. Mengambil jurusan kedokteran hewan dan mendalaminya setelah lulus kuliah dengan mendirikan pet shop di kediaman kedua orang tuanya yang dibangun sedemikian rupa sehingga membuat anjing-anjingnya betah. Sayangnya menjadi pemilik pet shop saja tak membuatnya puas dengan pendapatannya saat ini, selagi masih muda pria bertaring ini ingin melebarkan bisnisnya dengan bisnis lainnya yang partnernya adalah bisnis keluarga Hyuuga untuk itulah dia pergi berkunjung ke tempat bisnis Hyuuga.  
Sesampainya disana Kiba justru sangat terpesona dengan berbagai keamanan dan juga alat-alat canggih disana. Selain harus melapor sebagai tamu pada petugas keamanan di depan pabrik mobil dan juga seluaruh badannya masuk melewati pintu scan untuk melihat apakah tamu membawa senjata tajam atau tidak. Benar-benar menabjubkan batinnya dalam hati. Menjalani interview layaknya penerimaan pegawai baru di sebuah perusahaan. Kiba harus mengisi beberapa pertanyaan mengenai tujuan dan juga orang yang ingin ditemuainya yaitu pimpinan keluarga Hyuuga, barulah pemuda pecinta anjing itu diantar menuju tempat atasan mereka berada.  
"Nona Hanabi, ada yang ingin bertemu." Salah satu seorang pegawai keamanan di peternakan mengatakan seseorang ingin menemui Hanabi ketika tangannya ingin membuka pabrik pengolahan sawinya. Produk sawi olahan yang dikeringkan untuk makanan sapi-sapi di peternakannya ini. Bisnis yang dilajani turun temurun tentunya membuat keluarganya paham bagaimana cara meminimalkan pengeluaran untuk makanan ternak selagi harga tidak stabil. Tentunya dengan mengolah pangan ternak secara mandiri akan lebih bermanfaat.  
"Siapa?"  
"Dokter Inuzuka Kiba, katanya sudah membuat janji." Jawab pegawainya dengan membungkuk hormat pada Hanabi.  
"Oh terima kasih." Hanabi berlajan mendekati pemuda berjas putih setelah pegawainya berlalu.  
"Selamat pagi, Hyuuga-san." Sapa Kiba pada Hanabi disambut senyum tipis dari Hanabi. Sebagai wanita berpendidikan tentunya dia memberikan sapaan terbaik kepada para rekan bisnis serta pegawainya.  
"Selamat pagi. Selamat datang di tempat kami, anda bisa memanggil saya Hanabi saja."

.

.

.

.

.  
Menjadi guru memang sangat membahagiakan bagi Hinata selain bisa melihat beberapa anak didiknya yang tersenyum bahagia Hinata juga bisa merasakan nostalgia ketika masa SMA dulu. Jam pelajaran telah berakhir para siswa pun sudah keluar dari gerbang sebagian masih menjalani beberapa ekstra di luar sekolah. Hinata berjalan di jalur pejalan kaki dengan menjawab beberapa kali sapaan dari muridnya, membuatnya tersenyum lagi. Hari ini begitu melelahkan baginya, menjalani hari dengan jam mengajar penuh dan harus mengoreksi dari dua kelas yang menjalani ulangan harian belum lagi pertanyaan dari Ino yang bertanya-tanya dengan kondisinya. Ino memang tahu pernikahannya yang terjadi dua bulan lalu, tapi Hinata belum tahu apa yang dia lakukan jika permyataan Ino memang benar. Sepupu dari suaminya itu benar-benar penasaran dengan keadaannya saat ini. Bukan hanya Ino, justru dialah yang lebih kuatir akan hal ini. Dia kira hanya terjadi kenaikan kadar asam pada lambungnya karena dia memang sering mengalami hal ini ketika masih kuliah. Hinata tak mau berpikir lebih jauh, dia takut justru nantinya hasilnya akan mengecewakan. Bukan karena dia tak mau memiliki anak saat ini, mungkin saja dia stress karena banyak pikiran kan? Tapi kenapa tamu bulanannya tak kunjung datang di awal bulan ini. Bisanya selalu datang di pertengahan bulan, seharusnya dia mendapatkannya dua minggu yang lalu.  
"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nyonya?" Hinata harus memastikan semuanya, jadi membeli beberapa alat tes kehamilan adalah solusi untuk memecahkan pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya sejak pagi tadi.

.

.

.

.  
Berbagi dengan sesama selain dapat meringankan beban orang lain juga sangat menyenangkan untuknya. Melihat beberapa kaum fakir dan mereka yang membutuhkan tersenyum senang hanya karena segelintir pemberian tak seberapa darinya sangat menyenangkan. Orang tuanya selalu mengajarkannya untuk menghargai sesama. Pria berambut kuning itu tersenyum miris, disini dia diagung-agungkan bagai pahlawan, apa gunannya menjadi pahlawan itu semua? Jika keluarganya sendiripun disakiti. Apa gunanya memberikan senyum jika dia membuat orang menangis. Pria berkulit gelap ini tahu betul jika istrinya sangat tersiksa menjalani semua ini. Pernikahan tanpa adanya kejelasan. Dua orang yang saling mengenal dipertemukan tanpa adanya emosi batin, akan terasa hampar dan membosankan.  
Memberikan pidato singkat di panti asuhan serta beberapa celotehan membuat anak-anak panti sangat menyukainya. Bohong jika dia tak mengingikan memiliki momongan. Bahkan dia merasakan kenyamanan yang luar biasa ketika bersentuhan dengan bayi-bayi merah di panti asuhan. Entah apa yang akan dia rasakan jika anak yang digendongnya nanti adalah anaknya sendiri. Darah daging dari keluarga Namikaze-Hyuuga. Hyuuga? Well, dia sudah mendiamkan istrinya selama tiga minggu ini. Apakah dia pria kejam? Entahlah yang dia tahu hanya rasa malu dengan mabuk dan meniduri istrinya tanpa ada penjelasan setelah kejadian itu. Apakah ini bisa disebut pelecehan seksual atau pemerkosaan?  
"Naruto. Aku ingin kita biacara." Pandangannya bertemu dengan temannya. Rekan dalam rumah amal yang didirikan orang tuanya beberapa tahun lalu. Tanpa suara dia mengikuti langkah kawan berambut merahnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang biasa saja.  
Dua pria dengan rambut mencolok itu duduk berhadapan di meja pertemuan rumah amal yang mereka kelola. Pria berambut merah menyodorkan sebuah map bewarna cokelat tanpa suara membuat Naruto menaikan alis pirangnya. Sasori tidak mungkin mengajaknya berbicara tatap muka dengan ekspresi seperti ini jika bukan masalah serius yang dibicarakannya. "Aku menemukan itu sebelum pulang ke Jepang. Semoga membuatmu mengakui istrimu."  
"Shion hamil?" ucapnya gagap. Dia sungguh tak menyangka kekasihnya itu sekarang dalam keadaan berbadan dua. Naruto tahu betul jika anak yang dikandung wanita pirang pucat itu bukan anaknya. Toh sekarang dia sudah memiliki istri. Masalah Shion? Sasori lebih berhak mendapatkannya. Bahkan dia tahu jika Sasori menjalin hubungan saat kekasih pirangnya menjalani studi di Kanada.  
"Iya. Tolong pertegas statusmu. Jangan membuat istrimu tersakiti lebih lama, Naruto." Sasori berdiri tanpa melepas pandangan kepada sahabat pirangnya ini. "Untuk Shion, aku akan mengurusnya. Aku sudah tahu rencananya yang akan memerasmu dengan mengaku mengandung anakmu."  
Sasori melangkah pergi menyisakan Naruto yang masih terdiam. Mempertegas status? Bukankan statusnya sudah tegas? Bukankah statusnya sudah jelas? Dia adalah lelaki beristri. Hanya saja janji pada teman semasa sekolahnya yang membuatnya mengakui bahwa dia sangat mencintai wanita yang sudah menjadi istrinya saat ini. Hyuuga Hinata, teman sekolahnya. Hyuuga Hinata teman baiknya. Hyuuga Hinata sahabatnya. Hyuuga Hinata teman hidupnya.  
"Maafkan aku, Hinata." Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Air matanya jatuh dan tak bisa dia hentikan dengan kasar tangannya mengusapnya dengan kasar.  
Shion hanya pelariannya. Shionlah yang datang kepadanya menawarkan diri sendiri. Dia kira dengan memiliki kekasih akan membuatnya lupa pada Hinata. Dengan begini dia tak akan mengingkari perjanjian dengan sahabatnya. Nyatanya eksistensi Hinata dalam hatinya jauh lebih kuat, jauh lebih dalam. Membuat hubungan abu-abunya bersama Shion terasa hambar. Sekalipun dia menepis semua itu, memberikan hadiah-hadiah indah, perlakuan romantis yang dia lakukakn semata-mata hanya untuk menepis pikiran tentang Hinata. Hei dia tak pernah serius dengan Shion kan? Bahkan selalu mengakui jika dirinya adalah seorang single yang tidak memiliki kekasih, mengakui semua itu di depan orang tuanya. Toh Shion juga bukan wanita yang baik untuknya. Wanita itu hanya memanfaatkannya. Naruto tahu semua itu. Tapi, selama beberapa tahun ini dia gelap mata seolah tak tahu tentang semua itu, menulikan telinga dan menganggap semua itu hanya angin yang akan pergi begitu saja. Nyatanya Tuhan menyayanginya, Tuhan masih mengasihinya yang sudah menjadi antagonis seperti ini memepertemukan dirinya dengan wanita yang dicintainya. Perjodohan orang tua yang dia kira akan membuatnya lebih baik dengan wanita bermarga Hyuuga itu nyatanya tak seperti yang dia harapkan. Wajahnya masih kaku dan kejam. Hei. Lelaki mana yang membiarkan istrinya tidur di kamar sempit yang lebih pantas untuk pembantu saat malam pengantin mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Saat SMP..  
Flashback Murid kelas 8 KONOHA JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL memang sudah memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing. Ada beberapa kelas yang sudah memulai pelajaran yang semestinya, namun ada beberapa yang masih menunggu guru mereka datang, seperti kelas yang ada di lantai dua ini, entah memang ini terlalu pagi atau guru mereke yang malas naik tangga memberikan pelajaran, seolah memberikan kesempatan gaduh untuk para murid.  
"Aku pinjam PRmu ya Hinata." Pintanya dengan wajah memelas. "Sebenarnya bukannya aku tak bisa mengerjakan PR matematika ini, hanya saja Sasuke-teme. Dia tak mau membantuku mengerjakannya. Padahal aku ini tidak bodoh kan, Hinata. Hanya saja aku lupa. Hehehe."

Naruto tertawa miris saat mengingat memori masa lalunya yang dilaluinya dengan Hinata. Semua sikap jahil dan juga pikiran licik untuk dekat dengan Hinata. Dan semua yang dilakukannya itu membuat Hinata selalu menolongnya, tentunya gadis suci yang lugu itu hanya memiliki satu tujuan yaitu membantu temannya.  
"Hinata, maafkan aku."

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan bernuansa putih dengan udara sejuk serta lantai dan dinding yang terbuat dari keramik membuat semua orang yang memasukinya akan merasakan hawa sejuk yang menerpa. Sayangnya tidak untuk wanita berambut indigo ini. Justru dia sangat kepanasan, keringatnya bercucuran sangat banyak melewati rambut panjang indigonya yang melewati kedua pelipisnya. Iris lavendernya menatap cermin yang ada dihadapannya dengan datar. Nafasnya tidak teratur. Semua ini sangat menguras tenaganya. Sudah dua kali ini dia memuntahkan makanannya yang dia makan tadi siang. Rasanya perutnya hanya tersisa lambung kosong. Tubuhnya lemas. Dia dudukkan dirinya pada kloset di kamar mandi yang tertutup. Masih berhadapan dengan kaca kamar mandi. Apakah yang dikatakan Ino pada pagi tadi benar? Apakah dia benar-benar ha-… "Hoek. Hhok. Hoek." Belum sempat dia menduga-duga rasa mual itu kembali datang lagi. Dengan cekatan Hinata memutar kran dan membersihkan wastafel yang kotor karena ulahnya. Sepertinya memang ada benarnya kata Ino dia harus mendapatkan kepastian dari semua yang dialaminya. Tapi sayangnya dia hanya memastikannya melalui alat kecil yang dibelinya dari apotek dua hari lalu. Hinata merogoh saku dress selutusnya dengan model kancing, mengeluarakan benda yang mirip dengan pulpen bewarna putih dengan beberapa kombinasi warna biru.  
Menanti jawaban dalam kesunyian, menyisakan dentingan jam serta suara tetesan air kran yang tidak begitu ditutup rapat. Hinata tak lagi merasakan dinginnya lantai kamar mandi, kaki dan lututnya sudah terasa kebas. Manik abunya mengamati benda kecil yang berada di atas kloset yang tertutup, bibirnya meracau tak karuan. Perasaan tegang, senang, kuatir serta gugup menjalar seluruh pikirannya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan semua ini? Apa yang harus dia katakan pada Naruto? Dua garis merah samar sudah menjawab segala spesikulasinya dengan jelas bahwa saat ini dia sedang mengandung anak dari suaminya, tapi yang dia rasakan bukanlah hal yang seharusnya dirasakan wanita hamil yang bersuami. Jika pada umumnya wanita diluar sana akan bahagia dengan menyambut kehadiran malaikatnya. Hinata justru merasa kuatir. Apakah Naruto akan mengakuinya?  
"Huueekk…" ada apa dengannya? Bukankah dia sangat menyukai aroma lavender yang ada di kamar mandi. Tapi saat ini berbeda, dia merasa mual yang tidak tertahankan. Hinata mengelap mulutnya dan menata rambutnya yang berantakan, kakinya berjalan agak tergesa setelah mendengar bel pintu berbunyi. Ada tamu? Atau suaminya pulang setelah hampir selama satu bulan pergi tanpa kabar. Perasaannya tidak menentu saat ini.  
"Selamat datang. Silahkan duduk." Bagaikan paket jumbo yang dia rasakan hari ini. Tamu yang benar-benar tidak dinantikan dan diharapkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua yang ada di dunia ini pasti akan musnah, semua yang ada di dunia ini tak ada yang abadi. Tapi mengapa singkatnya segala kefanaan di dunia ini menimpanya?  
Hinata berjalan oleng mendekati bus antar kota yang berhenti tepat di depannya. Halte dekat kediamannya bersama suaminya. Bolehkan sekarang dia menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'mantan suami'?  
Langkahnya terhenti saat hendak masuk ke dalam bus. Matanya melirik sekeliling berharap akan ada orang yang mengejarnya dan memintanya untuk membatalkan rencananya ini. Tapi, sayangnya itu tidak mungkin. Bahkan orang yang diharapkan untuk menemuinya pun tak menunjukkan dirinya beberapa minggu ini. Tatapannya tetap kosong saat sudah menempati kursi penumpang pun tak ada yang bisa membaca pikirannya. Melayang entah kemana.  
'Tuhan ini untuk kebaikan suamiku. Mungkin kebahagianku juga.'

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Memperbaiki hal yang rusak memang sangat sulit. Mungkin akan kembali utuh tapi penampilannya akan berubah dari yang sebelumnya. Vas yang jatuh pun akan pecah dan sekalipun bisa diperbaiki akan mudah retak karena kondisinya tak utuh lagi, apalagi hati seseorang. Apakah dia masih diberi kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya? Menjalin hubungan selayaknya pasangan suami istri yang layak. Menjalani kehidupan tanpa topeng.  
Krng… Kring… Kring…  
Ponselnya berbunyi, Ino calling….  
'Naruto, aku butuh penjelasanmu mengenai Hinata.'  
Hinata?  
Ada apa dengan istrinya? Sepupunya ini jarang menghubunginya semenjak menikah dan menanyakan keadaan istrinya yang sudah beberapa minggu ini tak ditemuinya, mana dia tahu. Sebut saja dia manusia tak bertanggung jawab atau terlalu cuek tapi bukankah dia sudah memiliki niatan untuk memperbaikinya? Lalu ada apa dengan Hinata?  
"Apa maksudmu Ino?" Naruto menjawab telepon dari sepupunya disela-sela kegiatan rumah amalnya. Saat ini dia sedang memakai jas putih lengkap dengan stetoskop yang menggantung di leher. Memeriksa kesehatan anak asuk di rumah amal.  
"Istrimu mengirimkan email mengenai surat pengunduran diri kepada mertuaku. Kau pikir Hinata tidak mungkin melakukan itu kan jika dia memang mencintai pekerjaannya. Menjadi tenaga pengajar adalah cita-citanya." Ino menghela napas panjang, melirik suaminya yang duduk di sandaran tempat tidur dengan menatapnya. "Jangan katakan kau tidak tahu tentang semua ini. Kau memang payah. Baru kali ini aku menyesal memiliki sepupu sepertimu."  
Sai yang sedari tadi diam menatap istri pirangnya yang sedang duduk membelakanginya. Wanita pirang itu tengah mengatur rambut panjangnya sebelum menejamkan mata. "Kau jangan terlalu emosi. Aku yakin Naruto akan mengatasinya. Ingat kondisimu."  
Ino mengistirahatkan kegiatannya tanpa menoleh menatap tajam suaminya dari cermin. "Kalian kaum pria sama saja. Kau dan Naruto sama saja. Pasit dan sangat sulit mengutarakan isi hati." Kalimat Ino otomatis menohoknya, memang dalam hal kisah cintanya Ino yang lebih ekspresif, bahkan wanita itulah yang berani mengajaknya menikah. Melamarnya dengan mendatangi orang tuanya yang saat itu menjabat sebagai atasannya di SMA tempatnya mengajar.  
"Bukan begitu sayang, hanya saja…"  
"Okay baiklah selamat malam. Aku mau tidur." Ucapnya dengan berjalan keluar kamar setelah mengambil bantalnya.  
Melihat tindakan istrinya Sai mulai mencegahnya. "Kau mau kenama? Ini sudah malam. Bukankah kau ingin tidur?"  
Ino membalikkan badannya. "Memang. Aku mau tidur. Tapi, tidak disini. Aku jadi malas tidur bersamamu."  
"Jangan tidur di sofa sayang. Tak baik untuk kandunganmu." Perkataan baik Sai justru disalah pahamkan oleh Ino, spontan wanita itu melempar bantal yang diabawanya ke wajah suami klimisnya. Entah mengapa emosinya naik turun. Sai kira istrinya akan menceramahinya dengan kata-kata pedas. Sayangnya anggapan Sai salah besar, istrinya justru menangis bersimpuh di lantai yang dingin. "Ada apa sayang?" Sai mendekatinya, mengelus lembut wanita yang dinikahinya setahun terakhir. Udara yang dingin dari lantai tak bagus untuk kehamilannya yang sudah memasuki bulan ke tujuh.  
"Kau tau Sai, beberapa hari lalu Hinata…."  
"Ada apa dengan Hinata?"  
"Aku rasa Hinata hamil. Aku melihat tanda tandanya." Ino menatap suaminya dengan air mata sendu. Seandainya Naruto berada di sisi Hinata seperti Sai saat ini, pastinya dia tak akan kuatir memikirkan sahabatnya itu. "Apakah aku sahabat yang buruk Sai? Aku tak bisa menolong Hinata dalam hal apapun." Sai lebih memilih diam memeluk istrinya, dia takut salah mengenai tanggapan yang ingin diutarakannya. Wanita jauh memiliki perasaan yang lebih lembut daripada pria. Dan untuk saat ini dia sedang tidak mood menanggapi sikap mellow istrinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Orang bilang dengan menjalani hobi akan membuat kita lebih hidup dan menikmatinya tanpa keterpaksaan, dan itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini, pekerjaan sebagai dokter hewan membuatnya lebih dekat dengan berbagai macam hewan, entah itu peliharaan ataupun hewan ternak, sekedar memberikan vaksin atau memang memberikan pengobatan. Dan bekerja sama dengan peternakan keluarga Hyuuga membuatnya bisa mengenal lebih dekat jenis binatang berbulu mulus dan pantat seksi satu ini. Binatang penghasil susu ini memang membutuhkan perawatan khusus karena susu yang dihasilkannya harus berkualitas bagus. Tidak akan lucu bukan jika susu yang dianggap minuman berkhasiat untuk menjaga kekebalan tubuh malah membuat orang yang meminumnya terserang penyakit.  
Inuzuka Kiba mengelap keringatnya yang hendak menetes dengan tangan kanannya yang semula dia gunakan untuk memegang bulpen, mengisi beberapa angket yang harus diserahkannya kepada Tuan Hyuuga hari esok. Laporan tentang perkembangan hewan ternak penghasil susu serta tingkat produktivitas sapi setiap ekornya. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia melimpahkan tugas ini kepada bawahannya, namun sepertinya pemuda bertaring ini tidak puas sebelum mengecek, serta membenahi hal-hal yang dianggapnya salah. Lagipula menjadi atasan tak harus membuat kita menyalahkan dan menyerahkan semua pekerjaan kepada bawahan bukan?  
"Anda belum selesai, Kiba-san?" Hanabi yang sedari tadi hanya diam di meja seberang dengan beberapa pekerjaannya angkat bicara setelah tugas yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya selesai. Mengecek hasil distribusi susu dan yogurt.  
"Hah sedikit lagi Hanabi-san." Kiba menatap Hanabi. "Bagaimana dengan anda?"  
"Aku sudah selesai Kiba-san. Sebainya anda segera pulang. Besuk adalah hari kasih sayang, anda bisa menyusun sesuatu untuk kekasih anda besuk." Ucap Hanabi.  
"Ah, aku tidak ada rencana. Tidak ada kekasih."  
"Oh maaf, aku kira anda sudah memilikinya, bukankan anda teman kakakku? Hinata Hyuuga, dia sudah menikah jadi aku kira pria seusia anda sudah memiliki kekasih, aku rasa anda juga sudah cocok untuk berkeluarga. Ah, maaf aku terlalu banyak bicara. Saya permisi dulu, Kiba-san." Hanabi keluar ruangan setelah berpamitan dengan Kiba dan beberapa staf administrasi lainnya.  
Sementara pemuda rambut cokelat itu masih terdiam. Hinata sudah menikah? Gadis incarannya? Dengan siapa?

.  
.

 **tbc**

 **MAU LANJUT? komen yang banyak ya. :) -** ajegile maksa

.

.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

:::: try to me,

-by AnRe

Maaf ya aku lama menghilang ya. Mungkin banyak yang marah, kecewa, atau bahkan nyumpahin aku mati. Tapi, well aku hidup di real life dan ada sedikit masalah yang membuatku gak bisa update fict ini. Pertama, laptopku rusak dan fict yang sudah aku tulis disitu semua, seharusnya sudah tinggal update. Dan aku menulis ini dengan bekal laptop pinjaman beruntungnya aku punya sahabat yang mau meminjamkannya tanpa ada batas waktu, harus ngerjain skripsi dulu guys. Maaf ya.

Yang kedua, aku dulu waktu semester satu pernah jadi penyiar radio. Lumayan buat ngisi sampingan biar tidak jadi mahasiswa galau, entah bagaimana ada seseorang yang mengetahui kontak saya dan bercerita tentang kisah ini pengalaman pribadinya. Tapi maaf untuk selanjutnya fict ini karangan saya ya. Aku gak tega nulisnya.

Ketiga, umurku 21 tahun ini dan aku perempuan. Kalau panggil jangan autor-san ya. Kakak atau mbak ya (bagi yang dibawah umur saya)

Keempat, entah kenapa ada orang yang PM nyumpahin beginilah begitulah. Siapa sih itu? Sok sok tahu masalah orang pula. Okay, anggap saja penggemar tak punya cinta.

Kelima, makasih yang sudah review, PM, fav, follow. Komentar aku baca tapi maaf gak aku balas ya. Kepanjanggan nanti tulisan ini. Yang sudah baca makasih dan yang ripiu ai lope yu. Yang PM, peluk manja sini :*

.

.

NarutoXHinata

Banyak typo (dan jangan harap aku benahi, terlalu malas)

Konflik mirip sinetron? Hei kadang sinetron juga dari kisah nyata. Please dech

Rate M? ada kali rate M ada lemon mulu. Jangan ngeres ya

Hinata terlalu lemah? Aduh bu kalau anda jadi 'mbak'nya gak mungkin sekuat dia

Sorry ya aku sewot :*

Ini untuk kebaikanmu

Mungkin untukku juga

Aku memilih mundur menjadi istrimu

Aku bukan menyerah, tapi terlalu lelah

Terima kasih sudah menjadikanku ratu di istanamu

Sekalipun aku hanya selir di hatimu

Hinata

Naruto meremas surat yang ditulis istrinya itu. Pria berkulit cokelat susu itu terlihat berantakan, kemeja yang seharusnya dimasukan dan terlihat rapi keluar kemana-mana. Rambut acak-acakkan. Dasi longar dengan kerah kemeja yang kusut. Kemarin Sasori baru saja membuka matanya untuk lebih memperhatikan sekitarnya. Dia benar-benar menyesal. Seharusnya dia tak pernah terpaku dan menepati janji konyolnya saat sekolah menengah atas. Seharusnya dia memberitahukan publik tentang pernikahannya setidaknya statusnya jelas di mata publik, bukti pengakuan kepada Hinata jika dia istrinya. Seharusnya dia lebih bersikap hangat dan bertanggung jawab. Seharusnya dia argh..begitu banyak kata seharusnya yang harus dia lakukan. Toh penyesalan akan datang terlambat ketika sudah terjadi. Apa yang harus dia katakan pada Hiashi, Neji, Ibunya, dan Hinata.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata."

.

.

.

.

.XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Flashback

"Kau menyukai Hinata?"

"…."

"Aku mohon jangan pernah berhubungan dengan Hinata sekalipun lelaki yang disukainya adalah kau. Sungguh sakit. Sahabatku sendiri menjalin hubungan dengan gadis yang ku suka."

.

.

.

.XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Plak!

Tamparan dari ibunya tak setimpal dari apa yang telah dilakukannya. Pipinya memang memar tapi hati Hinata jauh lebih hancur, menyia-nyiakan kesetiaan wanita dan mengubahnya dengan kekecewaan.

"Aku tak pernah mendidikmu untuk jadi lelaki pengecut!" Nafas wanita berambut merah itu tak beraturan, emosinya sudah keluar dari ubun-ubun. Niatnya hari ini mengunjunggi anak dan menantunya setelah mendapat kabar dari keponakkannya yang mendapatkan tanda aneh dari Hinata. Surat pengunduaran diri dan juga keadaan Hinata terakhir di sekolah saat bertemu dengan Ino. Dalam hati dia sedikit bersyukur. Bolehkah wanita ini senang jika menantunya benar-benar hamil?

Faktanya ketika sampai di apartement putranya justru pengakuan gila yang dia dapatkan. Kejujuran perjanjian konyol dengan teman semasa SMAnya. Tidur di kamar terpisah dengan istrinya dan masih memberikan kiriman uang yang akan dihambur-hamburkan selingkuhannya. "Aku sungguh minta maaf, bu."

"Bukan maaf yang seharusnya kau katakan padaku, Naruto." Kushina duduk di atas sofá dengan air mata, nafasnya masih belum teratur. Naruto duduk bersimpuh di atas karpet. "Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku katakan. Hinata jauh lebih pantas mendapatkan kata maaf darimu." Oh Tuhan. Hinata menantunya yang cantik. Hinata yang penurut. Hinata yang selalu mengalah. Hinata yang mencintai anaknya. Kushina seperti menjadi ibu yang gagal. "Seharusnya aku juga mendapatkan tamparan juga, Naruto. Aku gagal mendidikmu menjadi pria yang bertanggung jawab. Aku minta maaf." Mendengar penuturan ibunya, si rambut kuning hanya mengeratkan pelukannya dengan mata yang penuh air mata. "Cari Hinata! Bawa kembali menantuku, bawa istrimu pulang."

.

.

.XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Rumah sakit Senju milik keluarga Namikaze terlihat ramai pengunjung dengan berbagai macam ekspresi mereka. Ada yang bahagia dengan kelahiran keuarga baru, wajah penuh air mata karena kematian, harap-harap cemas karena takut di suntik dokter. Hari ini Naruto memenuhi panggilan Neneknya yang saat ini menjadi direktur rumah sakit, hari ini dia terpaksa menutup praktek di kliniknya karena hal ini. Bukan dia tak mencari istrinya tapi janjinya sebagai dokter telah dia ucapkan dan janji adalah hutang yang harus dia bayar.

Sesekali mulutnya menciptakan senyum ketika beberapa perawat dan pegawai rumah sakit menyapanya. Kepopuleran cucu direktur rumah sakit tak perlu diragukan lagi, sekalipun sudah menyandang status pria beristri dia masih digemari banyak gadis.

Tok

Tok

"Masuk!" Naruto membuka pintu terlihat Neneknya yang sedang membaca dokumen rumah sakit dengan serius. "Duduklah!" ucapnya kemudian sembari melepas kaca matanya.

"Ada yang ingin nenek bicarakan padaku?"

"Bukalah" Jawab Tsunade dengan memberikan amplop besar dengan logo rumah sakit.

"Apakah ini?"

"Ya, seminggu yang lalu istrimu datang kesini karena ada yang salah dengan dirinya tapi karena ada ulangan di sekolah tempatnya bekerja dia harus pergi sebelum hasil pemeriksaannya selesai."

"Apakah artinya, Hinata…"

"Selamat Naruto. Kau akan jadi ayah." Bodohnya dia menjadi orang yang mendapatkan informasi ini dnegan terlambat, bukan dari mulut Hinata sendiri, dari neneknya. Naruto ingat betul malam itu, malam dimana dia berpura-pura mabuk dan menyentuh istrinya dengan nama wanita lain. Siapa sangka sentuhan pertama itu membuahkan hasil yang patut dia syukuri. Ide Sasori untuk berpura-pura mabuk dan juga menyuruh wanita berpura-pura menjadi Shion untuk menghubungi Hinata.

"Selesaikan masalahmu, Naruto. Sebelum Hiashi-san dan Neji kembali dari Belanda dan memintamu menceraikan Hinata."

Sudah saatnya dia bersikap dewasa dan menyelesaikan masalah dengan pemikiran luas, dia bukan anak SMA yang harus membatasi ruang gerak hanya karena taruhan konyol ataupun perjanjian tak jelas. Hinata memang wanita yang dicintai Kiba tapi wanita indigo itu istrinya sekarang. Wanita yang mengandung anaknya. Wanita yang menjadi ratu di istananya. Wanita yang ada di hatinya.

.

.

.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hinata disini sekarang, duduk di atas kloset yang tertutup dalam sebuah kamar mandi sempit. Tempat tinggalnya yang sekarang memang berubah dan jauh lebih sempit dibanding apartement mantan suaminya ataupun rumah ayahnya. Ayah? Dia sangat merindukan ayahnya. Apa kabarnya? Terakhir kali berkomunikasi ayahnya pergi ke Belanda untuk mengurus pabrik dan juga peternakan disana. Ayah ya? Hinata mengelus perut ratanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa yang harus dia katakan nanti ketika anaknya lahir dan menanyakan ayahnya. Hinata menarik nafas panjang dan menyeka air matanya. Rutinitas setiap paginya yang dialami ibu hamil muda sudah selesai. Mual dan muntah yang menyerang setiap pagi dan tengah malam. Tangan mulusnya menyisir rambut panjangnya dan menggelungnya ke atas. Saatnya membantu para pekerja panti untuk menyiakan sarapan. Ya, Hinata tinggal di panti asuhan pinggir kota. Panti yang selalu dia datangi setiap bulan dengan membawa hasil tabungannya ketika SMA, setidaknya dengan berada di panti ini profesinya sebagai guru tetap terjalani, membantu anak panti dalam tugas sekolah ataupun memberikan privat walaupun tanpa gaji, hanya nasi dan tempat untuk ditinggali sudah cukup. Pikiran sederhana bagi sang putri Hyuuga, anaknya tak akan kesulitan mencari teman jika dia tinggal disini. Toh pemilik panti juga sudah mengenal baik Hinata, gadis manis yang menjadi donatur tetap panti yang bahkan tak mendapat perhatian pemerintah ini. Bahkan anak panti yang sudah bersekolah menengah pertama menjadi pengantar Koran setiap harinya sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, pemilik panti sudah melarangnya untuk tidak bekerja tapi dia hanya ingin meringgankan beban ayah pantinya karena biaya sekolah yang mengalami peningkatan, belum lagi biaya untuk keenam adik pantinya.

"Selamat pagi, Kak Ayame!" sapa Hinata.

"Ah, Hinata. Kau sudah bangun? Ini masih jam lima pagi. Kau bisa istirahat."

"Aku membantu Kak Ayame saja. Bukankah lebih baik wanita hamil bergerak, hitung-hitung berolahraga." Jawabnya dengan senyum, Hinata mengambil clemek hitam dan memakainya, kaki putihnya berjalan mendekati Ayame yang tengah sibuk dengan beberapa telur. Tapi, "Hoek…" mualnya datang lagi, setengah berlari ke tempat cucian piring dan memuntahkannya. Bau telur membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Ah, Hinata. Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu."

"Maafkan aku." Tutur Hinata setelah membersihkan mulutnya. "Aku tak tahan bau telur mentah. Aku akan menanak nasinya saja dan membuat sayuran untuk sarapan."

Ayame hanya diam menyetujui.

"Apakah Kenichi sudah baikan?" Hinata memulai pembicaraan saat dirasa suasana sunyi, hanya suara pisau yang bertemu dengan bawang yang terdengar sebelumnya serta suara kodok yang masih setia dengan gerimis sisa malam tadi.

"Panasnya sudah turun, Hinata. Syukur semalam hujan bagai kompres untuk demamnya semalam. Kenichi bisa tertidur pulas akhirnya."

"Syukurlah aku ikut senang mendengarnya, Kak Ayame. Apa paman sudah pergi Kak?"

"Ayah pergi pagi-pagi Hinata. Dia harus mempersiapakan barang dagangannya dan membersihkan kedai, walaupun masih jam lima pagi, takut tidak terselesaikan. Kedai ramen cukup ramai belakangan ini. Kau tahu ayah mendapatkan pelanggan setia lho."

Ramen ya? Makanan favorit seseorang.

"Kau tahu saat hamil Kenichi di trisemester pertama, suamiku ada untukku. Dia mendukungku dan menyemangatiku, aku kira kami akan tetap seperti itu sampai akhirnya ayahnya memintanya pulang karena ibunya sakit aku harus melepasnya pergi menemui mertuaku yang tak pernah aku temui dan tahu seperti apa wajahnya saat itu kandungankku tujuh bulan, setelah itu juga aku tak pernah mendengar kabarnya hingga saat ini aku hanya bisa diam saat Kenichi bertanya 'ibu, dimana ayah?' hingga ayah yang menjadi penyemanggatku. ayah bilang aku kuat dan bisa membesarkan Kenichi sendirian tanpa adanya suamiku. Aku tak tahu apakah dia tak kembali karena orang tuanya menikahkannya dengan gadis yang lebih sepadan menurut mereka bukan aku yang hanya gadis pinggiran kota hingga aku menemukan Inari yang tertidur di depan rumah kami, dia anak pertama yang ada di panti. Dan setahun kemudian kau datang dengan membawa celenganmu. Kau masih ingat?"

"Ah, tentu."

"Aku hanya ingin bilang pada semua orang kalau Kenichi punya ayah. Aku bukan gadis yang hamil di luar nikah, rasanya sungguh sakit ketika menjeputnya tiga hari yang lalu. Dia bilang 'kata temanku aku tak punya ayah' sepertinya kejadian itu yang membuatnya sakit."

Hinata jadi teringat janinnya. Bagaimanapun juga janin ini akan tumbuh dan lahir sebagai seorang bayi tanpa dosa dan berhak mengenal siapa ayahnya.

.

.

.

.XOXOXOXOXO

Hari ini, hari Jumat. Semalam setelah mengurus pasien di klinik dan rumah sakit dia langsung mengemudikan mobil ke daerah ini, pinggangnya memang terasa sakit tapi sudah kewajibannya kesini dan datang ketempat ini.

.

.

See you next chapter?

Mau tanya apa lagi? Kalau terlalu nekan update cepet aku bakal ngambek?

Suaminya Ayame siapa? Bakal kejawab nanti:*

Tinggalkan komentar walau berupa 'Lanjutkan!'


	8. Chapter 8

maaf ya aku gak bisa sama sekali rusak dan masih HPku hilang, aku bakal lanjutin dengan laptop pinjaman kok dan dengan hal yang sangat sulit lagi harus belajar sama yang namanya FFN


End file.
